Jurassic Bonds 2: New era
by Dramaking14
Summary: It's been two years since Dave and Perry arrived in Jurassic World, and their bond has gone from strength to strength. But with the creation of a new hybrid dinosaur, and with Dave planning a big surprise for Jess. Their bond is about to tested to the very limit, and sooner or later, they will have to take a stand for themselves. Sequel to Jurassic Bonds, MAJOR SPOILERS.
1. Arrival

**You've seen the film with your own eyes, and now it's time to see whole new take on it. Welcome, to Jurassic Bonds: New era!**

 **Just for the record, I only recently seen the film, which means everything in here may not be as accurate (Because even I don't have that good memory). So unless you want to see film first, be warned... MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _X Ferry landing..._

"You see them yet?" asked Jess starting to get impatient

"No, not yet" answered Zara searching through the crowd.

It now been two years sense Jess had begun working and living in Jurassic World, along with Dave, Perry and Sam. And already, she has shaped up to be quite a big head when it comes to working the park. Today however, despite putting on a happy, enjoyable face, Jess wasn't really having a good day. For a strange reason, Dave has ditched her with Zara to take care of Claire's nephews, Gray and Zach, exactly why he did it, she doesn't really know.

Finally, Jess caught sight of Gray and Zach among the sea of faces, though to her, both seemed completely different from each other. Gray was much more younger than Zach, with large brown curly hair he seemed like another dinosaur thrilled kid to Jess. Zach on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was more like your stereotypical teenage boy. Tall body, baggy cloths, and no interest in dinosaurs at all. But, he will be interested in them soon Jess knew, everyone who comes here eventually does...

"Where's Aunt Claire?" asked Gray a little upset Claire wasn't waiting for them.

"She's a little busy right now, so she sent us to pick you up." explained Zara as she and Jess made their way to the two boys.

"And you two are?" asked Zach disappointed Claire didn't bother to pick them up herself.

"Zara Young." greeted Zara rather proudly offer her hand to Zach... but to no avail.

"Jess Mistletoe, we're Claire's personal assistants." added Jess as Zach began to eye her.

"So when do we see the dinosaurs?" asked Gray getting impatient.

"Right now! Come on." answered Jess as she and Zara lead Zach and Gray to the monorail.

 _X A few minutes later..._

Upon the monorail, all four people waited among the crowd as the monorail zoomed past the undergrowth. But while Zara was quietly reading one of Ian Malcolm's book, and with Gray taking in the scenery, Zach was starting to get bored. Fortunately for him, there was something he could attempt to do... flirt with Jess. Even though he had a girlfriend back home, like any other teenage boy, there was always the temptation to try get lucky with another girl.

"So... Jess." whispered Zach catching Jess's attention. "You do anything here?"

"I um... do a variety of things actually. Most of them, you wouldn't know or _care_ about." answered Jess knowing that he was trying to flirt with her.

"Maybe I would, if you showed me." hinted Zach.

"You know, I already have a boyfriend." admitted Jess not even interested in Zach at all.

There was no way she was gonna ditch Dave for one of Claire's nephews! She loved Dave too much to do that, just as much as she loves Perry as her daughter. And besides, Zach was really not her type.

"So where is he?" asked Zach looking out for Dave.

"He's working." mumbled Jess. "And at least he has some respect for others."

"Come on, I worth far more than him!" protested Zach not giving up. "All he probably does is argue with his mum and never comes out."

That was it! There was no way Jess was going to let Zach go about saying that about Dave, not after all he's been through and losing his mum. It was time Zach learned more about the word 'respect'.

"Excuse me?!" snapped Jess having enough of Zach. "His mum served in Iraq and died two years ago. He's been through stuff that would make you cry. He's giving up most of his life just to be here. So show some respect and SHUT UP!"

Amazingly, that actually did shut Zach up. Getting Jess's warning loud and clear, Zach put his headphones on as he lost his mind to his music. For now, Jess had put Zach in his place. But up ahead, Gray had forced his way through the crowd right to the front. Peering through the window, Gray had finally caught sight of the Jurassic World gateway. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was walking through an actual dream.

 _X Hotel..._

Despite having a really heavy scheduled, Claire had at least taken the time to get both Zach and Gray VIP access to the park. If she couldn't spend the time she wanted to with them, she could at least give them the best the island had to offer.

"Right, your aunt will meet you at roughly one o'clock. Those wrist bands will grant you access to all parts of the park." explained Zara as she and Jess placed Zach and Gray bags on the bed.

"So we gotta wear these stupid bands while here?" asked Zach reluctantly putting his on.

"They're VIP wrist bands" added Jess "Which means you won't have to write in ques like everyone else for half an hour."

Unable to contain his excitement, Gray ran over to the balcony, and saw what he had always dreamed of...

From their balcony, Zach and Gray had an amazing view of the sun beaming down on the waters of Mosasaur Lagoon and the vibrant chorus of people in the Main Street. This was defiantly a sight worth dying for.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Jess joining Gray on the balcony.

"Is this what you wake up to?" asked Gray trying to talk to Jess.

"Everyday for two years." answered Jess proudly. "If you look down there, you can see-"

"Mosasaurus!" interrupted Gray spotting the mosasaur breaching the surface for air . "Lived during the late cretaceous period, weighed 20 tonnes and grew to 17 meters in length."

Jess was caught of guard completely, she didn't even know what to say. Clearly, Gray knew his own fair share about dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes.

"I'm guessing you like dinosaurs then?" asked Jess looking out over the balcony.

"Yep." answered Gray sure about Jess's question. "I always dreamed of coming here forever... more than having my own pet dinosaur."

That caught Jess's attention. There are plenty of people who would love their own pet dinosaur, and she was lucky enough to know someone who had one, Dave.

"You know, my boyfriend just so happens to have his own dinosaur." revealed Jess proudly.

"Really?!" asked Gray in shock and joy. "Can I see him? Is he a T-Rex, or Triceratops?"

" _She_ isn't really his pet." corrected Jess scratching the back of her neck. "And I can't really show you her."

"Come on! Please?" begged Gray desperately.

Now Jess had done it. There's was now way Gray was going to stop asking her until she did show him Perry.

"Okay, I promise, before you go home. I'll show you Perry." agreed Jess finally.

" _Perry?_ " wondered Zach hearing Gray's and Jess's conversation. "You boyfriend named a dinosaur Perry? Must be a big KatyCat."

"He actually hates her." admitted Zara knowing enough about Dave.

"Then why name his dinosaur Perry?" asked Zach in confusion.

"It's a long story, and you wouldn't really care." admitted Jess.

If Zach was going to be like this for the whole time, then today was going to be a long day...

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, nothing really descent in this chapter. But don't worry, I promise they're not all going to be as boring as this, so give me your thoughts and I'll keep posting.**

 **Coming up, we meet Owen's raptor pack. And Perry's two babies!**


	2. Raptor training

**So enough of Zach and Gray, it's time to join Owen and his raptor pack. As well as two special raptors, Perry's babies!**

 **Review replays:**

 **WolfDragon - Thank you so much, really means a lot to me.**

 **Movielover48 - SERIOUSLY?! SO CLOSE! But at least that shows how much people still love seeing a dinosaur.**

 **Henry Wu - Yeah, he kind of is in the film. But, he's not really here... at least not yet.**

 **Joey baldwin - Trust me. I got something big planned when that happens, something I think everyone will like!**

* * *

 _X Raptor paddock..._

Among the dense undergrowth and barked covered ground, the sun beamed down on the raptor paddock. Despite two years of major changes, this paddock has witness a variety of events both amazing...and horrific.

Sprinting through the undergrowth, a pig dashed for safety. Any where else, it would feel completely safe, but here, there's no such thing as safe.

Hot on the pig's trail, Blue shot out of the undergrowth intent on some pork for breakfast. Despite him and Perry not getting along so well during their first meeting, Blue and Perry had become the two main leader of the rest of the raptor pack, which also included their own son and daughter.

Only inches from getting a meal, Blue came to a stop as a clicking noise filled his ear, allowing the pig to get to safety. Out from the undergrowth, Charlie, Delta and Echo emerge to join Blue, closely followed by Blue's two offspring. Helen and Bob.

Helen was more mud red and a little smaller than her mother Perry, and in truth, had more in common with her father. Often doing things without thinking weather she should or not, Helen has often come into conflict with Perry. Bob on the other hand, was another story. Being dwarfed by ever other raptor due to his age, Bob is much more curious, ending up getting into trouble when he tries to take a bit out of something. As a result, Bob often looks up to Perry fro guidance.

"Up here! Eyes on me." called Owen from above the railing.

Looking up, all of the raptors kept their eyes on Owen. Today was the day Owen attempted to fully complete their feeding regime. Normally, Owen would have Dave to back him up and Perry to keep the pack in check, but both of them had gone off somewhere, most likely, a morning race through Gyrosphere Safari. So Owen has been forced to deal with a snappy raptor pack for today.

"Blue, stay there. Helen and Bob, don't go following your dad." ordered Owen focusing on the raptor family.

But all he got was a bark from Blue and Helen, Bob at least, followed Owen's order.

"Hey! I said stay there." reminded Owen more strictly. "Charlie?"

With his attention to Charlie, Charlie let out a loud hiss at Owen.

"Hey! Don't give me that shit!" scolded Owen to rather good effect. "Delta?"

Luckily, Delta was acting more calmer, only letting out a quite growl.

"Good." thanked Owen. "Echo?"

Echo on the other hand, simply kept eyeing him.

"Alright, stay there." ordered Owen getting his feeding bucket.

Almost on sight, the raptors shot their head up in anticipation for food. But even feeding them needed to be done correctly, first Owen threw Echo's food, then Delta's, Charlie's, Bob's, Helen's and finally Blue's, though Blue gets a much larger amount of food than the others.

"That's enough for today." admitted Owen letting the raptors go.

Straight away, the raptors shot off about their paddock. Now they have their food, they should be more calmer... _should_ be.

Back above on the railing, Owen received a massive applause from Barry, Sam, Hoskins and other staff members, for the first time, he had manged to feed the raptors without any incidents without Dave or Perry around.

"Well done, Owen." applaud Barry as he and Sam joined Owen. "No help from Dave or Perry, and you make it look easy."

"Yeah, they should have been around through." admitted Owen a little disappointed they weren't around. "It's not like Dave to be gone this early."

"He might just be getting enough courage to finally ask Jess." suggested Sam guess what his son was thinking.

"Two years it's taken him." reminded Barry. "If he finally ask her, then we're gonna have to start finally suitable clothing."

"Well done, Owen! Well done." called Hoskins joining the three men. "You know, I was starting to think Masarni hired the wrong guy."

"Lucky for you, he didn't." reminded Owen handing his feeding bucket over to a passing feeder.

"So they're now fully tamed?" asked Hoskin keenly.

"They're not tamed, they just have respect for some people." explained Owen correcting Hoskin.

Owen hated people describing his raptors as 'tamed'. They were still wild and dangerous, it's only with extreme care and research like Owen has done, has he been able to get to this stage with the pack.

"But what about Perry's kids? They're still young." suggested Hoskin pointing to Helen and Bob "Train them well, and they'd make fearsome pets."

"Good luck trying to do that." wished Sam sarcastically. "Helen is more like her father than Perry. And Bob is still too young to properly cause any harm."

"These aren't pets, Hoskins. They're wild animals that will kill you if they could." reminded Barry not liking what Hoskins was saying at all.

"Guys, look at them." pointed Hoskins as the raptors continued to socialize. "It took 65 million years to prefect them as deadly, calculated predators. But think about what they could become even more deadly."

"What are you saying, Hoskins." asked Sam as Owen began to repair Charlie's head restraint.

"If we could train them properly, just like you did a few minutes ago. Then we have ourselves the next defense of Jurassic World." explained Hoskins.

For a moment, Owen thought about it. Training raptors as defenders, keeping poachers off the island and helping to capture escaped dinosaurs. But these aren't dogs, they're velociraptors that as smart as a person. Not a creature to mess with.

"If you think you can do that, then your gonna end up extinct." warned Owen refusing to do that to his and Dave's raptors.

"Then what about Perry?" suggest Hoskin, and in truth, his idea would be more realistic with Perry.

Unlike the rest of the raptor pack, Perry's intelligence is far closer to that of a person. Her mum was part of an illegal experiment, an attempt to use human DNA instead of amphibian DNA as a way of filling in the raptors gene gaps. Her mum ended up passing it down to Perry when she was still an egg, and as a result, she became far more intelligent than any raptor that anyone in Jurassic World has even seen before, problem solving, sign language and more shockingly... talking.

"You'd have to get past Dave to do that to Perry." warned Sam knowing the answer his son would give _'NO FUCKING WAY!"_

"Owen and Sam are right, using raptors as weapons is too dangerous." agreed Barry finally shutting Hoskin's up.

"PIG ON THE LOOSE!" called out a feeder.

Somehow, the pig used for training had gotten out. Trying to save it, the feeder attempted to catch it with a long control pole. But Echo and Bob zoomed straight at the pig. With the pig in their jaws, Echo and Bob pulled the control pole with the feeder still holding on, causing him to tumbled straight to the ground... right in the raptor paddock!

To Blue and rest of pack, dinner had drop right out of the sky. Scared and unsure what to do, the feeder tried to crawl away as Blue and Helen ordered the Charlie and Delta to surround him. Instantly, Owen shot open the gate, there was no way these raptors were killing anyone!

"OWEN! NO!" yelled Barry in vein.

"THEY'LL KILL YOU!" protested Sam as well.

Without Perry around, it was Blue and Helen who gave out the orders. However, both of them often attack before they think. A trait that makes them both dangerous to work. And up above, guard locked their Taser guns at the raptors, with intentions to shoot...

"NO! HOLD! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" order Owen running straight at the raptor pack.

With Owen now in the picture, the raptors turned their attention back to their surrogate dad, all of them confused about what to do.

"Whoa, hold your fire! DO NOT fire!" repeated Owen not wanting to let his raptors get the shock of their lives.

Near the gate, Barry and Sam locked the gate in place, both of them ready for whatever happens.

"Put twelve amps in these animals, and they're never gonna trust anyone again."explained Owen keeping an eye on all raptors.

However, keeping an eye on six 2 meter tall raptors with eyes to kill... is not an easy job.

Crawling over to the gate, the feeder pulled himself through with Barry and Sam's help. But now, Owen was on his own, with six pairs of eyes watching him.

"Blue, Helen. Stand down. Stand down." ordered Owen eyeing father and daughter. But both snapped at him with burning determination. "HEY,HEY! What did i just say?!"

Slowly, Blue and Helen calmed down. But now Delta was carefully making her way behind Owen.

"Delta! I see you. Back up!" ordered Owen as Delta gave an annoyed growl.

By now, all raptors were far calmer, slowly watching Owen with anticipation... for when he makes a run.

"Okay... good." eased Owen slowly backing up. "Barry? Sam? You get ready to close that gate."

Giving off two prepared nods, Barry and Sam prepared themselves for when Owen makes his move.

"NOW!"

Within seconds, Barry and Sam close the gate just as Owen skidded under. Just in time, the gate closed as all six raptors smashed in, clawing and hissing for food.

"Like I said, Hoskins. Not pets." reminded Owen catching his breath.

With everyone now safe, Hoskins and Barry left to catch up on other stuff, leaving Owen and Sam with the scared and shocked feeder.

"You okay? They didn't bit you, or anything?" asked Sam searching for any wounds on the feeder.

"No, I'm good." assured the feeder grateful he didn't end up dead.

"You're the new guy, right?" asked Owen recognizing the feeder. "You ever wonder why there was a job opening?"

"You want our advance? Keep away from the gates." warned Sam as he and Owen left the feeder utterly speechless.

And sure enough, behind him. Delta and Helen both hissed from the other side of the bar like two angry lions. Enough to send the feeder running out.

"Helen is becoming a lot like her dad than Perry." noted Owen seeing how much Helen was copying Blue.

"Maybe it's because she's spending more time with Dave than her daughter?" suggested Sam.

And to be fair, he did have a point. Recently, Perry had been spending more time with Dave than her own family. While it didn't really effect Bob sense he has other raptors to look up to, Perry should really be spending more time with her family than Dave.

"I should go find them." suggested Owen making his way to his motorbike.

"Owen, we're on a massive island full of dinosaurs." reminded Sam "They're probably off in Gallimimus Valley."

"I'm having a feeling they're actually somewhere else." hinted Owen getting on his motorbike.

And with that. Owen zoomed off away from the paddock, leaving Sam and Barry to deal with the raptors for the time being... and Hoskins.

* * *

 **Well, now that we've seen how the raptor pack are doing, it's time to find Dave and Perry... Wherever those two are.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming. Always want to hear other peoples thoughts :)**


	3. Lakeside talk

**Finally, it is time to get to the ones who have brought the greatest change and joy to Jurassic World, Dave and Perry!**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Thank you! Trust me, this chapter I've been dying to write for ages. :)**

 **movielover48 - Bruce? LOL! Sense when did Dave become Bruce?**

 **WolfDragon - Well, when you live somewhere like Jurassic World and have a raptor daughter, of course your gonna end up acting like Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **drakin6345 - Um... I'm actually juggling between weather that will happen or not. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

 _X Gyrosphere Safari..._

The one place on the island where you can truly walk with dinosaurs, is at the Gyrosphere Safari. You don't exactly walk with dinosaur, you basically move about in a giant, glass, controllable hamster ball. All along side a variety of dinosaurs, ranging from towering sized apatosaurs, to awe inspiring stegosauruses, and many more dinosaurs. However, parts of the island like this need to check up daily for possible breaches or incidents before they're opened. So for a small amount of time, the dinosaurs have the place to themselves... almost.

Zooming through the safari at breath taking speed, Dave blasted his way through herds of dinosaurs on his motorbike, just about zooming through two rutting triceratops. And he wasn't alone, racing alongside him, Perry shot up and under all sort of dinosaurs as she kept up with Dave, even after two years, she is still fast enough to keep up with Dave. Racing close to the fences, Dave and Perry looked for any signs of damage. Luckily, today they were still standing strong.

"Toby? This is Dave, do you copy?" asked Dave grabbing his walkie talkie.

 _"I'm here, Dave." copied Toby "Can we let people though?"_

"Yeah. Just tell them to be careful near the triceratops, males are beginning to rut." advised Dave catching sight of two more rutting males.

 _"On it, thanks for check up." thanked Toby._

"No prob, Dave out." copied Dave as he and Perry made their way out.

 _X Owen's bungalow..._

Whenever Dave and Perry feel like escaping from the loud and bustling parts of the island, they both head off to Owen's bungalow. With a stunning view over a massive lake, and plenty of shade and spots to gave a sun tan, this was the sort of place people who die to go when escaping from the city.

Getting off his motorbike, Dave looked on as Perry made her way to the lakeside to drink. If you told him he would be living on a island full of dinosaurs with a talking velociraptors for a daughter, he would straight away called you crazy. But despite all he's been through, from fighting a spinosaur to losing his mum, Dave has gone from strength to strength.

Just then, Dave's phone began to ring. Pulling it out, Dave didn't need to look to see who was phoning him. Jess.

"Hey, gorgeous!" greeted Dave happily.

 _"Hey, handsome." replayed Jess just as happy. "Where have you been?"_

"Gyrosphere safari. Felt like doing a check up for Toby's sake." explained Dave. "How are Claire's nephews?"

 _"They're fine." answered Jess as Dave began to hear giant footsteps. "Just sneaked them away from Zara to show them T-Rex Kingdom."_

"Wait? Your at T-Rex Kingdom?" asked Dave a bit skeptical about that. "I don't believe you."

After seeing her granddad killed by a T-Rex during the San Diego Incident, Jess had ended up with a strong phobia of T-Rexes. Even after helping Rexy during the fight against Ranger and his spinosaur, Jess was still fearful of T-Rexes.

Just then, Dave could hear a loud, earth shattering roar through the phone. There wasn't any need to guess what that was, Rexy.

"Okay, so you are there." apologized Dave. "Are you okay."

 _"Um... yeah, just a little... tense." replayed Jess trying not to look at Rexy._

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later today. Maybe we can go to Winston's Steakhouse for dinner." suggested Dave.

 _"Okay, I'll call you soon." agreed Jess. "Bye."_

And with that, Dave hanged up on Jess. Turning his attention to his motorbike, Dave spotted that he had somehow got hadrosaur dung inside the exhaust. Must have happened while he was in the Gyrosphere Safari.

"Great..." mumbled Dave as he worked to clean the exhaust out. "How did hadrosaur crap get there?"

Having quenched her thirst, Perry made her way back to Dave. But then she caught the smell of something coming from Dave's bag, poking about inside Dave's bag, Perry some found the jackpot... a sausage budget!

It wasn't until Perry began chomping her way into the budget, did Dave notice that she was eating his lunch.

"Perry?... PERRY!" yelled Dave in shock.

Straight away, Dave shot up and held on tight to the other end of the budget. Now both Dave and Perry ended up in a tug of war match over food, and neither was keen to let go. But eventually, the budget split apart, leaving both Dave and Perry with half of it. But even after Perry ate what was still in her jaws, she still wanted the rest of it.

"Perry! This ain't for you!" refused Dave keeping Perry back from what was left of his budget.

"Still. Hungry." begged Perry trying to snap up the rest of it.

"Yeah, so am I." added Dave keen to have it. "You ate this morning, I haven't had any-"

Suddenly, Perry whipped Dave with her tail right in his precious area. Crying in pain, Dave dropped the budget as he fell to his knees. Rather happily, Perry snapped up the rest of the budget not far from Dave as he continued to cry in pain.

"Perry!... You don't whip a guy there!" gasped Dave as he tried to get back up.

Right then, Dave took notice of Owen coming into view on his motorbike. And judging by the look on his face, Dave could tell Owen was both proud and annoyed about something.

"Hey, Owen..." called Dave weakly as he struggled to stand up straight.

"Are you okay, Dave? You look like someone's kicked you in the balls." asked Owen knowing what all guys do when that happens.

"More like whipped by a raptor... Perry got her teeth into my lunch." corrected Dave finally standing up properly. "Speaking of raptors, how did training go?"

"Finally worked." revealed Owen as Perry rejoined them. "But Blue and Helen nearly had a go at a feeder that fell in."

"Helen?" asked Perry confused and concerned.

It didn't make sense for Helen to try have a go at one of the feeders, she's not at all as aggressive as Blue. But recently, it's like the Helen Perry had raised when she could fit in your hand has grown some attitude.

"That's strange, it's not like Helen to do that." noted Dave just as confused as Perry.

"It might be because Perry wasn't there, so she followed Blue instead of her mum." suggested Owen thinking carefully.

"Um, well... Perry was with me." explained Dave scratching the back of his neck. "I went to pick up Jess's ring and check up on the Gyrosphere Safari, so I decided to let Perry come."

"Jess's ring? Mind if I had a look?" asked Owen keen to see.

The reason Dave was avoiding Jess today, was because he needed to time to gain the confidants... to ask Jess for her hand in marriage. With two years of ups and downs, Dave felt like now was the perfect time to bring up the big question. Reaching into his bag, Dave brought out a small blue box, although Owen isn't one who takes interest in wedding rings, what he saw was something that took him by surprise completely...

Resting in the box, a small golden ring glittered in the morning sun. Engraved on the silver diamond on top, two raptor toe claws joined together with a branch of mistletoe weaving around them. Dave certainly knew how to amaze Jess, but it's getting the courage to ask her that he's having trouble with.

"So, when your organizing the wedding, who do you have in mind for best man?" asked Owen as Dave hid the ring in his bag.

"Well for one, you won't be first choice." hinted Dave as he focused back on cleaning his exhaust.

"Why not? I'm your best choice." persuaded Owen joining in on helping Dave.

"Well that's not what Claire thinks, especially after the last time you two went out." reminded Dave still not buying it.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." admitted Owen.

"You came back with spaghetti in your hair, and covered in red wine." reminded Dave causing Perry in bark in laughter a little, much to Owen's annoyance.

"Well, it could've been worse." joked Owen. "And besides, she's bound to have gotten over it by now."

"Well, why don't you ask her?" asked Dave pointing to Claire arriving in her car.

Stepping out, Claire was greeted by Perry, rubbing her head against Claire, almost like a giant, scaly cat. But Claire wasn't here for Perry, there was more important matters to talk about with Dave and Owen.

"What do they want now?" asked Owen wondering why Claire would show up here.

"Where did she get her hands on that beauty." noticed Dave admiring Claire's car.

"Mr Hanzul." greeted Claire acting professionally

"Hey, sense when do you start call me 'Mr'?" asked Dave not even looking at Claire.

"Fine, Dave. Mr Grady."

"Owen." corrected Owen now starting to frustrate Claire.

"Owen." greeted Claire getting annoyed. "I need you two to ... um... take a look at something, if your not too busy."

"Well, we're pretty busy." muttered Owen before focusing on fixing Dave's motorbike. "Dave managed to get hadrosaur dung in the exhaust."

"How did you-"

"Don't ask me, I didn't even noticed until I got back." interrupted Dave.

"Anyway, we have a new attraction." explained Claire swatting away a fly.

"That's not what you said the last time we saw you." reminded Owen as he made his way towards Claire.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs." explained Claire trying to hit the same fly buzzing close to her a few seconds ago, until Owen caught it in his fingers. "A genetic hybrid we've made. Designed to bigger than the T-Rex."

"What, you just went and made a new dinosaur?" asked Owen a bit confused.

"Probably not a good idea." advised Dave.

"Yeah, it's uh... kinda what we do here." reminded Claire. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr Masarni wants me to consult with you both."

"You want to consult here, or... in my bungalow?" asked Owen jokingly flirting with Claire.

Enough to make Dave and Perry laugh, Claire however... not amused at all.

"It's not funny." admitted Claire defiantly not amused.

"A _little_ funny." chuckled Owen as he, Dave and Perry made their way up to get more tools.

"We'd like you two to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." Claire went on.

"Okay, why does he want us to do it?" asked Owen not sure why it has to be him and Dave.

"Yeah, Masarni doesn't even talk to me that much." agreed Dave.

"I guess that Masarni thinks, since you two can control the raptors-"

"Whoa, whoa, control?" interrupted Dave jokingly moving Perry's arms like a puppet. "Does this look like control? See it's all about control with you."

"Look, me and Dave don't control Perry or any of the raptors." explained Owen making his way to Dave's motorbike. "It's a relationship, based on mutual respect and care. That's why you and I never had a second date."

"Excuse me? I never wanted a second date." reminded Claire not wanting to hear this again.

"Well for starters, who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" asked Dave taking a spot next to Claire.

"I am a organised person." protested Claire.

" _Organised?_ What kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?" asked Owen.

"ALL of them, actually." argued Claire. "And what kind of a man shows up to a date in _broad-shorts_?"

"It's Central America, it's hot." protested Owen.

Among all this arguing, poor Perry was just covering her ears, trying to block out the argument.

"Ok, ok, can we just focus on the asset, please?" begged Claire seeing that they were getting off the subject.

"The 'asset'?" repeated Owen a little concerned that she was calling dinosaurs _'assets'_ now. "Look, I get it. You're in charge around here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it's probably easier to pretend that animals like Perry are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're alive."

"I am fully aware they're alive." reminded Claire.

"Claire, we all know they were made in a lab. But they don't know that." added Dave reminding Claire what the dinosaurs would be thinking.

"That's something you have to remember. All they're think is: _I gotta eat...I gotta hunt...I gotta..."_ reminded Owen punching the air with his fist gently.

"Owen!" called Dave appalled by what Owen was basically saying.

Perry didn't really know what Owen was actually talking about... or want to. Claire on the other, just signed in annoyance.

"You can relate to at least... one of those things, right?" asked Owen.

And with that, Owen made his way into his bungalow to clean his tools. Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Claire headed off to her car.

"Hey, Claire!" called out Dave not wanting to let her down. "We'll check the paddock for you. I just need to take my stuff back to the raptor paddock."

"I'll send you the location, meet me in half an hour..." agreed Claire grateful that they were at least willing to help out. "You might want to change your clothes. The Indominus Rex is very sensitive to smell. And try to keep Perry off your motorbike."

And with that, Claire left off in her car. Leaving Dave pondering over the hybrids name. Turning around, Dave caught sight of Perry clawing at the motorbike, trying to ride it.

"Perry! Your a raptor, you can't ride a motorbike." reminded Dave pushing Perry off.

"I-Rex?" asked Perry in confusion as she got off.

" _India... minos... Rex?_ What kind of name is that? wondered Dave getting back to fixing his motorbike.

But both him and Perry seemed to have a bad feeling about this hybrid. If it was named something like that, then that must mean it's a truly dangerous dinosaur.

And they have no idea how right they are...

* * *

 **Ooooh... The Indominus Rex! They haven't even seen it and they're already worried about meeting it. Sorry, I just felt like making Perry try to ride the motorbike, it's just so hilarious!**

 **Keep up the reviews :)**


	4. Dark secrets

**Time to get back to Dave and Perry as they find out something rather worrying about the I-Rex...**

 **Review replay;**

 **movielover48 - Don't worry about it, I've done it before as well.**

 **drakin6345 - Not really, the frog DNA used to fill in the gene gasps cause mutation in the dinosaurs, causing raptors to be more larger and lack any feathers, and red eyes... more red-yellow.**

 **Wolfdragon- Not controlled, confused. Remember Perry has human DNA, meaning she's more smarter than other raptors, but there will be something that'll make her see it as a raptor.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Trust me, I was on my knees when Owen did that in the cinema, LOL!**

 **Katarina Aguilar** - **I know what you mean about Owen, he's like Malcolm, Grant and Muldoon in one. And about the raptor's... no promises, sorry. :(**

* * *

 _X Raptor paddock..._

By midday, most of the raptor pack were now having their routine check ups, with only Blue, Helen and Bob being the only ones still out in the paddock. As Sam focused on Charlie and Echo, Barry had his attention on Delta.

Although Owen and Dave may of been the only ones that could go in with the raptors without the risk of being eaten, both Barry and Sam were trusted enough by all the raptors to preform routine check ups, dental issues, scanning for disease and cleaning out wounds. Through it was quite hard for them both to focus with Hoskins around.

"How fast can they run?" asked Hoskins making his way to the two.

"40, 50 when they're hungry." answered Barry not liking Hoskin's sudden interest in the raptors.

And Delta defiantly didn't like Hoskins one bit, in fact all of the raptor acted aggressive around Hoskins, possibly seeing him as a threat to the pack.

"You ever opened them up? See what they can do?" questioned Hoskins causing Sam and Barry to grow a little suspicious.

"No." both Sam and Barry answered at once.

Right then, Delta choose to show her dislike, growling and rattling her head restraint, causing Hoskin's to jump back a bit. But instead of being frightened, Hoskins just laughed to joy, and to be fair, so did Sam and Barry.

"What do you think? Wanna take one home?" joked Barry getting another tool.

"Hey don't joke, when I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup." revealed Hoskin showing his share of friendship. "It was like two months old, could barely walk. Used to sleep on my bed, watch over me. My wife... she came at me with a steak knife.. took a chunk out of her arm."

"Did you put him down?" asked Sam seeing some similarities with Hoskin's story and his own son's story.

"Nah, we had a unshakable bond." admitted Hoskin feeling a bit down. "Just like Dave and Perry, you and...uh... what his name?"

"Delta." answered Barry slightly annoyed.

"And she's a girl." added Sam listening in.

"Can I ur...?" asked Hoskins again, rather oddly for him.

Reluctantly, Barry stepped back as Hoskins laid his hands on Delta's neck. Straight away, Delta hissed and growl as she thrashed about, showing how much she hated this. But despite this, Hoskins was still amazed. To him, petting a raptor is no different from petting a wolf.

"Oh wow." whispered Hoskin in shock.

But from where Sam was seeing things, it seemed Delta was getting far too agitated.

"Hey, Hoskin's. Aren't you meant to be on patrol?" asked Sam reminding him of what he should be doing.

"Um... yeah." admitted Hoskins making his way out. "See ya soon!"

 _"Wouldn't wanna be ya."_ whispered Sam as Hoskin's left. "You really think that was true?"

"About the wolf? Or the wife?" asked Barry letting Delta back into the paddock.

"Both." admitted Sam finally done with Charlie. " _Unshakable bond..._ what he just said was nothing like Dave and Perry."

"Well yet again, wolves don't talk." reminded Barry.

"Neither do raptors." added Sam.

Just then, Sam caught sight of Dave and Perry emerging into view. To him, seeing his son acting as a true, fine adult was like a dream come true.

"Aw, there you are!" called Sam happily.

"Hey, dad!" called Dave as he and Perry made their way to the paddock gate.

Opening it up, Dave let Perry back in with the rest of her pack. While Perry was Blue's mate, she was still treated with respect from the other raptors, even if that meant having to remind them of their place.

Joyed to see his mum, Bob barked in joy as he, Perry and Blue rubbed their his head together. But Helen on the other hand, didn't seem to keen.

 _"What wrong. Helen?"_ asked Perry in sign.

 _"Where were you?"_ asked Helen showing her own intelligence.

 _"Helping dad."_ explained Perry.

 _"Tell me next time, please."_ asked Helen seeing that as a good excuse for not being around.

"Well, now that she's back here. I can get going." signed Dave in relief.

"What? Dave, you just got here!" reminded Barry.

"I know, but Claire wants me and Owen to check a new attraction." explained Dave getting his stuff together.

"New attraction?" asked Sam keen to learn about this. "What, can people finally fly pterosaurs?

"No, not yet." admitted Dave sadly. "But.. it's just... something doesn't seem right about this, new dinosaur."

"Dave, there are always new dinosaurs discovered all over the world." reminded Barry. "The sooner people find them, the sooner we create them put them on display."

"Barry right, son. It's nothing to be worried about." admitted Sam starting to check up on Echo.

But instead, Dave released Echo from her restraints, letting her back out with the others raptors. This was something that was really bothering Dave.

"They've made a genetic hybrid, dad." explained Dave catching even the raptor packs attention "One that's supposed to be bigger and better than Rexy, or at least that's what Claire's saying about this... this... _Indigo... mimix... Rex_? Something I-Rex?"

Upon hearing Dave trying to pronounce it, Sam's happy and joyful face turned into one of shock and grave concern. There was something he knew that Dave didn't...

 _"I-Rex? Indominus Rex?"_ asked Sam dead serious.

"Um, yeah. I think that's how-" Dave stopped himself as he realized what Sam said. "Hang on, Claire already told you?"

For what felt like ages, Sam seemed to just stare off into the distance, until he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Did Claire send you the location?" asked Sam dead serious.

"Yeah, I was just going there." answered Dave not sure how to react to his dad's sudden change in mode.

"I'm going with you." settled Sam getting his stuff together. "We'll take Perry, we're gonna need some type of protection."

"Whoa, whoa, Dad! Hang on!" called Dave as Sam let Perry out, leaving the rest of the pack confused. "We haven't even seem it yet. And your already getting all serious over some new hybrid?"

"Because that hybrid is a bloodthirsty dragon in dinosaur's clothing!" shouted Sam with shocking anger. "It shouldn't even exist."

"Hang on, dad! You can't just say-"

"She killed her own SIBLING, DAVE! I saw it!" revealed Sam shocking everyone around him, now he needed to explain. "Two years ago, I was helping out in Hammond's lab, I noticed Claire and Dr Wu talking about something. I'm not always nosy, but something didn't feel right. So I had a look to find out what it was, and I couldn't believe it... Two eggs, one already cracked open, the other not even moving. That thing inside was unlike anything dinosaur I'd seen, skin as white as snow, claws as sharp as blade, eyes as... those eyes. None of us thought it couldn't be that bad, but as soon as the other egg began to hatch, the baby smashed out and began to tear the other egg apart! Yoke, blood, shells, EVERYWHERE! We tried to stop it, but... her sibling didn't make it..."

Dave and Perry didn't know what to say, if Sam was that shocked by seeing something like that, then the I-Rex must of been as formidable as Claire said it'd be.

"I told Claire and Dr Wu that thing has to be destroyed." Sam went on. "But if she's now fully grown... then everything here is in danger."

"Dad, dinosaurs are known to be cannibalistic." reminded Dave. "Even baby sharks eat their own siblings before they're born."

"But's that's what nature designed them to do! This hybrid ISN'T!" protested Sam.

"Dad, look. I understand why you don't like this." admitted Dave. "But now that the I-Rex is older, maybe she won't be as aggressive. Let's just go, and see what she's like. And then we can talk about putting her down."

Reluctantly, Sam knew Dave may of have been on to something. Now that the I-Rex is older, it may be more calmer than Sam and seen when it hatched. In the end, he had to agree.

"Fine, I'll go get my stuff and then we can get going." agreed Sam finally. "And get Perry off your motorbike."

Turning around, Dave spotted Perry trying to drive his motorbike... again.

"How, move?" asked Perry just shaking the motorbike from side to side.

"Will you stop doing that?!" snapped Dave pushing Perry off.

Today was going to be longer than Dave hoped...

* * *

 **For some reason, this chapter makes me happy and disturbed at the same time. Even that quote from the trailer**

 **"What happened to the sibling?"**

 **"She ate it."**

 **Worst. Sister. Ever.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Breakout

**So now, the times has arrived, to meet the untamable king... The I -Rex!**

 **Review replay:**

 **lokiAU10 - Trust me, when that happens, they'll be nothing but chaos. And to be fair... you do have a good point, I'm kind of juggling between whether to do that or not.**

 **WolfDragon - And that makes the I-Rex Drago Bludvist, or the Dark Alpha. But when you think about it, when your Sam and you know what the hybrid is truly like, and when your Dave and you assume it has a soft side. You do see the similarities...**

 **Transformers'BABY - I know what you mean, I hate cannibalism all together. But it is something that happened and still does today with other animals.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - It is kind of stupid making it that aggressive, but think of it. If you got to a zoo to see lions, you want to see them hunting, fighting doing stuff you see them doing in the wild, not lying doing nothing, I know that's the most common complaint zoos get today, animals doing nothing. If you have an animal that's always active, always wants to kill, then you'd be bringing in people in the thousands.**

* * *

 _X Indominus Rex paddock..._

Stepping out of Claire's car, Owen stared cautiously at towering paddock in front of him. Stone walls, it's the type of thing you'd expect to see with a prison rather than a paddock for an animal. Just then, both Owen and Claire caught sight of Dave emerging from the undergrowth with Sam holding on to him and Perry racing beside them. But while Dave and Perry seemed fine, Sam look like he was ready to explode.

"Sam, how come you-"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish." interrupted Sam in no good mood. "You didn't listen to me!"

"Sam, what happened to the sibling was a one off. We're making sure that doesn't happen again." assured Claire trying to calm Sam down.

"The sibling?" asked Owen confused. There was two hybrids? "What happened to the sibling?"

"She ate it." answered Dave much to Claire's shock.

"You told him?" questioned Claire.

"What made you think I wouldn't tell him?" wondered Sam.

"Look, dad. We haven't even seen the hybrid yet." reminded Dave. "Let's just save the argument for after we see her."

"Thank you, Dave." thanked Claire as she lead the group up to the observing area. "We've been pre-booking tickets for months now, the park needs a new attraction ever few years in order to reinvigorate the public interest, kind of like a space program. Cooperate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough." reminded Sam, he's seen plenty of people and kids amazed by a dinosaur alone. Hybrids, aren't the answer.

"Not according to our focus groups." Claire went on. "The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus Rex!" chuckled Owen in amusement.

"We need something that was both scary and easy to pronounce." explained Claire not amused at all. " You should hear a four year old try to say archaeornithomimus _."_

"You should hear _YOU_ try to say it." muttered Dave trying to lighten the mood, to no avail.

Making their way up, everyone made their way to glass over looking the paddock. Although everyone had their attention on where the hybrid should be, the security man was fast asleep on his chair, leaving his sausage sandwich lying on the side... and Perry had caught the sight and smell of it.

But everyone else were too busy trying to find the hybrid instead of keeping an eye on Perry. Looking out, all they could see was a dense layer of plants and trees. But to both Dave and Owen, this paddock seemed far different from the raptor paddock. They hadn't even seen the I-Rex yet, and they can already see big issues.

If the I-Rex is meant to bigger than Rexy, than that means the paddock is far to small for it. More importantly, she doesn't have anything to communicate with. No other I-Rexes, no people, no dinosaurs, not even any insects. The whole place seemed more like a prison than a paddock.

"So, what is this thing made of?" asked Owen trying to find the hybrid.

"The base gene is that of a T-Rex." explained Claire trying to find the hybrid as well. "The rest is...uh...classified."

"You made a new dinosaur, and you don't even know what it is?" questioned Dave skeptically.

 _"That can only end well..."_ muttered Sam sarcastically.

"The lab delivers us finished assets, and we deliver them to the public." explained Cliare thinking about bringing the I-Rex out. "Can we drop some food please?"

Not wanting to wake the security man up or blow Perry's cover, Dave managed to find the switches for feeding.

"How long has the animal been in here?" wondered Sam not liking any of this.

"All its life." revealed Claire to Sam and Owen's shock.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?" questioned Owen already seeing a problem.

"We can't exactly walk it." explained Claire bringing up how aggressive it is.

"And you feed her with that?" pointed Dave at the crane carrying a large chunk of meat straight in the middle of the paddock.

Mean while, Perry made her way quietly to the sausage sandwich. Each foot stepped carefully on the floor as she snapped up the sandwich right under the security man's nose.

"Is there a problem?" questioned Claire not sure why feeding styles matter.

"Animals raised alone in captivity, aren't always the most functional." explained Owen keeping his eye on the crane.

"They're often far more aggressive, and hard to socialize with other animals." added Sam.

"Owen's raptors are born in captivity." reminded Claire catching Owen and Dave's attention. "And Perry was raised alone before she came here."

"They're siblings." explained Owen. "They learn social skills, and I imprint on them when they're born. It's trust."

"And Perry had me for a pack, she saw me as her leader." added Dave as Perry can back finishing the sandwich. "The only positive relationship the hybrid has is with that crane."

"At least she knows that means food." muttered Sam quietly.

"So... she needs a friend?" wondered Claire now getting impatient with the hybrid. "Scheduled playdates, that sort of thing?"

"Not really..." admitted Owen. "If she's fully grown like Sam's says, then getting rid of those issues are gonna be very hard."

But now, Claire had lost all patients with the hybrid, even knocking on the window to draw it out.

"Where is it?" whispered Claire confused.

"Is it in the basement?" joked Owen treating this like a missing toy. "Or downstairs? Maybe it's in the wreck room."

But this didn't make sense at all for Claire. Normally, the I-Rex would attack the meat straight away. It's rather strange it the I-Rex hasn't gone for her food...Unless, it's not in there...

"It was just here, we were just here!" muttered Claire

Checking the thermal cameras, Claire was left completely confused, the I-Rex was gone. It didn't make sense to Claire, she was here with Mr Masarni a few hours ago, they both saw the I-Rex.

By now, the security man finally woke up, and also seemed as confused as Claire. But Owen and Perry had spotted something rather worrying, and when Dave spotted what they were looking at, he felt his hearts stop.

"Oh...shot." whispered Owen stunned by what he was seeing.

"It doesn't make any sense, these doors haven't been opened in weeks!" wondered the security man also looking for his sandwich.

"Claire, where is the hybrid?!" asked Sam growing concerned.

"She's in there! We saw her there!" admitted Claire starting to panic.

"Um, Claire? Were those claw marks always there?" called Dave catching Claire and Sam's attention.

Joining the three, Claire and Sam spotted what they were looking at, and were absolutely horrified.

"You think it-" shudder Claire starting to go pale at the thought of what it could have done...gotten out. _"Oh god!"_

"I'll gather ACU." ordered Sam instantly going into protective mode.

"Dad, there's no telling how long she's been out." reminded Dave thinking where the I-Rex could be. "She can be anywhere by now."

"She has a tracking implant in her back, I can track it from the control room." revealed Claire. "I can take you to gather ACU, Sam."

"On it." agreed Sam following Claire.

Looking back, Perry felt something bad about this. Right on the wall, a whole set of four fingered claw mark covered the wall.

 _X Few minutes later..._

Thinking that it was safe to go in, Dave, Owen and Perry had gone into the paddock to take a closer look at the claw marks, along with the security man and a builder.

Rubbing his hand down the claw mark, Owen didn't know what to say. The claw marks went up higher than even Perry could jump, let alone climb.

"Almost forty feet high." guessed Owen looking up.

"You really think she could have climb out?" asked the security man in disbelief.

"Depends." admitted Owen.

"On what?"

"On what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

"Something doesn't feel right." thought Dave for a second.

The claw marks stopped half way up the wall, if the I-Rex had climb out, there would claw marks to the very top. So why isn't there?

"What do you mean?" wondered Owen.

"They stop half way up." pointed out Dave as Perry began to consider a haunting realization. "Why would they do that?"

"Maybe she jumped up from there." suggested the builder.

"Or. Here." added Perry bringing a feeling of dread to everyone.

Turning around, everyone scanned the undergrowth, trying to find any signs of life. Coming into the paddock wasn't such a good idea after all...

 _"Paddock 11! Do you copy?!"_ screamed Vivian though Dave's walkie talkie.

"Here, Vivian." copied Dave. "What's wrong."

 _"IT'S IN THE CAGE! IT'S IN THERE WITH YOU!"_ yelled Vivian confirming everyone's fears

"GO!" ordered Owen straight away.

Everyone needed to get out. But while most of the group ran for the main exit on the other side of the paddock, the security man spotted movement within the undergrowth that the others couldn't see. Choosing not to be dino-food, the security man ran for the observing deck, while the others found the way blocked as the I-Rex lumbered into their path. Now at least, the could see what kind of hybrid it was.

Just like Sam had describe it, skin as pale as snow, eyes as red as blood. When Claire said it designed to be bigger than the T-Rex, she really wasn't joking, the hybrid easily dwarfed the group. It's long curved claws seem more like that from a person, and those eyes... eyes that scream only one word. Kill.

Despite being a velociraptor, Perry was only thinking one thing, run! Though she would gladly take own any dinosaur, for the first time in her life, this hybrid actually made her tremble with fear.

"RUN BACK!" ordered Dave leading the others away.

But sadly, to the hybrid, the builder was a slow and easily target. With one swipe of her claw, the I-Rex swiped up the builder, crunching bone and tearing limp from limp. Consumed with fear, Dave dared not look back at the fate of the builder, for one big reason. He didn't want to join him.

Looking on, the security man panicked as opened the door into the observatory, but in his panic he ended up opening the gate to the outside. Seeing a possible escape, all three made a run for the gate with the I-Rex gaining.

Just as the gate began to close again, Owen, Dave and Perry made it out. But the hybrid smashed through the gate, roaring and clawing as she tired to break through. Knowing they couldn't outrun it again, Owen hid under a lorry in an attempt to hide, and even Dave and Perry followed him under. Just in time, all three got under as the I-Rex smashed through, now free.

But instead of just running off into the jungle, the I-Rex stomped slowly around another lorry, sniffing out the scent of whimpering security man hiding behind it. Having finally caught his scent, the I-Rex flipped the lorry over like a toy as she kept her eye on the shocked and terrified security man. Knowing his was done for, the security man gave a annoyed look to the others through the broken window as the I-Rex snapped him up.

 _"The oil! cut the oil!"_ whispered Owen as Dave cut the oil cable open.

With oil now pouring on them, Dave, Owen and Perry wiped the oil all over them in an attempt to mask their scent. But while doing so may of covered their scent, it still didn't make them invisible from the I-Rexes line of sight...

Slowly, the I-Rex attempted to sniff out the group again. With her snout only meters away from them, all three stayed as still and quiet as possible. Even the slightest sweat will spell death for all of them.

"Ssssisterrr." hissed the I-Rex thinking it caught Perry's scent.

All three wanted to run, the I-Rex just talked! How it do that?!

But their experience told them to stay still as the I-Rex lost interest and stalked off into the jungle, now free to cause carnage to the island.

Safe at last, all three signed in relief, but now they had a bigger problem to worry about...

* * *

 **Ooooh! Yep, your probably wonder why they I-Rex can talk, well... that you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Anyway keep the reviews up!**


	6. Broken trust

**Time to rejoin our friends as they learn exactly why the I-Rex see's Perry as her sister.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - This is one reason why you shouldn't play god.**

 **kentimagine - I know what you mean, but with all respect. The I-Rex was created with just one main thought, kill everything around it. But I do hope you enjoy the story.**

 **lokiAU10 - Yes, but there's a big shock to how it got it, something that links in with how Perry was created.**

 **Transformers'BABY - Oh, yes yes YES. It was something I was thinking as soon as the hybrid was revealed, I just had to do it.**

 **WolfDragon - Somehow, they actually think they can control a creature like the I-Rex.**

 **Katarina Aguilar - Yes, I made up Perry, Dave and Jess. Through I did base Jess off a girl I had a crush on (apart from the fear of T-Rex), I know... I'm so sad. And to be fair, I can actually see Jess as Jennifer Lawrence! LOL!**

 **GITANJALEE123 - There are gonna be more moments like that, and a few just plain funny scenes! :)**

 **Joey baldwin - WE'RE DOOMED!**

 **Ddragon21 - Then it's a good thing this is a fanfiction...**

* * *

 _X Near the Cretaceous Cruise..._

If you want to get a truly spectacular view of dinosaurs, than one of your options is the Cretaceous Cruise. Canoeing down a river with dinosaurs coming down the drink, you truly do feel like your traveling through time. But not far from all this, things were vastly different.

Crashing through the undergrowth, Sam lead the ACU team in their land rovers to recapture the I-Rex. While Sam had reluctantly agreed to attempt to capture the hybrid safety, he warned that if that failed... then they I-Rex will be extinct.

 _X Control room..._

In the Control room, everyone was watching the camera with dread and worry, including Mr Masarni. While Claire had heard of the builder dying through her own phone, she didn't actually think or want to believe this would actually happen. But she had more to worry about than the hybrid...Dave.

Emerging from the elevator, Owen pushed his way through, followed by Dave and Perry. All three of them still covered in oil, and really pissed.

"Excuse me, I need to see-"

"Get in our way, and I'll let my raptor on you!" threatened Dave at the security man.

Spotting the three making their way over, Claire tried to ignore them. From the look and smell of things, they had obviously had a close call with the I-Rex, and were determined to make their anger known.

"What happened out there?" demanded Owen catching Claire's attention. "There were THERMAL cameras in there, she did not just disappear!"

"It must of been some sort of...technical malfunction." suggested Claire finally turning to the three.

"Claire, were you not watching?!" yelled Dave enraged. "SHE SPOKE!"

Right then, everyone in the room turned in shock, even Mr Masarni. Having a talking raptor around is enough, a talking crazed hybrid is the stuff of nightmares.

 _"What?"_ asked Claire hoping Dave was lying.

"Your. Hybrid. SPOKE." repeated Dave finally snapping.

"She marked up that wall as a distraction!" revealed Owen just as mad as Dave. "She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"You two, we're talking about an animal here." reminded Claire.

"A highly intelligent animal." added Owen.

"What did you put in her?" asked Dave giving Claire a cold death glare.

"That information is class-"

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HER?!" yelled Dave grabbing Claire by her shirt.

Understanding his rage but not wanting anyone hurt, Owen pulled Dave back away from Claire. Straight away, the security men rushed to restrain Dave, but Perry instantly snarled at them, keeping them back from Dave.

"Claire, I understand that information is classified." admitted Owen calmly. "But that hybrid spoke, and the only other dinosaur that can do that is Perry. So how can she talk?"

Finally admitting defeat, Claire rubbed her hands through her hair as she tried to find the words the explain it. _"Sample P"_

"What?"

"Sample P, Perry's DNA." explained Claire to Dave and Perry's horror. "Everyone knows that Perry has both raptor and human DNA, which is why she's smart enough to talk. When we were creating the Indominus Rex, we wanted to give it a mind, a mind that could think. The sample P we used to checked Perry's DNA was also used in splicing the I-Rex, in an attempt to make it just as intelligent as Perry."

"So then, that hybrid... is Perry sister?!" questioned Owen in disbelief.

This was unthinkable for Dave and Perry. The one promise Dave made to Claire, the one thing he asked her not to do.. she just broke.

"Claire Dearing... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Dave in rage.

Once again, Owen had to hold Dave back as he kept on yelling in rage, not because Claire had lied to him, but because she had broken their promise.

 _"I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR FUCKING SPINE OUT! THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I'LL SNAP YOUR LIMPS OFF ONE BY ONE, THEN FEED THEM TO REXY!"_

"STOOOOP!" roared Perry finally shutting them up.

While this development was rather big for all of them, what was going on with the ACU and Sam was even more. Seeing the events on the screen, Dave realized that Sam and the whole team was heading straight for the I-Rex, but none of them knew how deadly it was. Although they are trained to recapture dinosaurs, to Dave, trying to recapture the I-Rex is suicide.

"Get them out of there..." ordered Owen with dread.

"We've had a lot work put into creating this dinosaur." reminded Mr Masarni "We can't just kill it!"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost!" warned Dave worried for Sam's sack. "Get them out of there now!"

"Your not in control here!" yelled Claire starting to panic.

"And what? You are?" snapped Dave.

"I am the one who makes this place run for even a day." reminded Claire giving Dave a cold glare. "I am the one who brought you and Perry here! So yes, Dave. I AM in control here."

"Your also the asshole who let all this happen." added Dave. "Your the asshole who locked the I-Rex up like some sort of prisoner. And now she's tearing the whole island apart because you were too stubborn to treat her right in the first place! So no, Claire. You're NOT in control. You never where!"

The whole room was now silent, even Mr Masarni wouldn't dare say a thing to calm Dave down. Finally beaten, Claire focused back on the screen quietly as everyone watched the events unfold.

 _X ACU Team..._

Back with the ACU team, they had finally got out their land rovers, and were now tracking the tracking implant on foot. With Sam and Hamada keeping their weapons locked in front of them, the rest of the team kept an eye on the sides.

Coming out into a small stream, Sam caught sight of a strange object beeping in front of him.

"Hamada." whispered Sam pointing the object.

"Cover my back." ordered Hamada going to investigate.

With Sam and the rest of the team providing protection, Hamada soon discovered what it was. A large piece of white skin, torn out with the tracking implant still beeping.

X Control room...

Seeing the torn meat as well, everyone seem both shock and confused, although Dave was the only one who had any idea what it actually was.

"What is that?" asked Mr Masarni finally asking.

"It's her tracking implant." realized Dave in shock. "She knew that was how we were tracking her, so she clawed it out."

"How would it know to do that?" wondered Claire in disbelief.

"She remembered... Where they put it in..." whispered Owen just as shocked.

 _X Back with the ACU Team..._

Just then, a drop of blood landed on Hamada's arm. Looking up expecting to find the hybrid, Hamada was caught off guard, it was only blood dripping from the leaves above.

Suddenly, snapping branches caught everyone's attention. And were coming straight from behind Hamada...

Turning to the source of the sound, what they thought was just leaves, moved and changed colour from leaf green to reveal the I-Rexes snow white skin, and a pair of red eyes set on killing.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" realized Hamada in shock.

"FIRE! FIRE!" ordered Sam.

But as Hamada tired to get away, the I-Rex lifted him up in her claw like a doll. Straight away, Sam and the rest of the team unloaded their guns with everything they had, but while their attacks annoyed the I-Rex, all it managed to do was piss her off.

Throwing Hamada at the ground, the I-Rex then stepped on him instantly killing him. Wildly, soldiers tried to taser the I-rex. But the I-Rexes skin was too thick to for any taser to cause enough shock. By now, the I-Rex held nothing back, wracking aside soldiers with her tail, and even throwing them in the air with her claws.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" ordered Sam getting out a net gun.

Fruitlessly, Sam shot a net at the I-Rexes head, at least buying the remaining soldiers enough time to get away as Sam and few brave others stayed behind. Enraged, the I-Rex shacked about wildly, knocking down trees onto more soldiers and ripping off the net.

Seeing one solider firing his shotgun right in front of her, the I-Rex ran at full power as she snap him up in one bite.

Now only Sam remained. But if Sam was going down, he was gonna go down with a bang.

"I'm sorry, Dave." apologized Sam knowing his fate was sealed. "I won't be there for your wedding."

Bringing out a grenade, Sam wrapped his fingers tightly around it as the I-Rex stalked around him like a primeval monster, toying with him like a cat with a mouse.

"Laaaast man ssstanding." growled the I-Rex scrapping her claws together.

"I will be remembered." admitted Sam pulling the grenade pin. "Will you?"

Finally, both Sam and the I-Rex ran straight at each other. Yelling and roaring at each other as both were blasted back by a ball of flames and metal as the grenade exploded.

 _X Control room..._

As the camera to the tracking team finally lost contact, Dave slammed Lowery desk in anger... much to Lowery's annoyance. But Dave refused to accept that his dad was gone, not just like that. But for Owen, with so many people on the island, Jurassic World was no longer a safe place with the I-Rex out.

"Evacuate the island." ordered Owen

"We've never done anything like that before. We would never reopen!" protested Claire, they had never even done anything like that before, there's no telling if people would even want to comeback.

"You created a genetically modified hybrid." listed Owen of what the I-Rex is bound to be thinking. "Raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will attack, anything that moves."

"You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" asked Mr Masarni growing concerned.

"She's learning where she fit's in on the food chain." realized Dave. "And I'm fairly certain no one here wants her to find out."

"Right, I know for a fact that ACU can use live ammunition in an emergency situation." reminded Owen knowing enough about ACU. "You have plenty of gun power here. Rig up the chopper and LIGHT THE BASTARD!"

"We have families here!" refused Claire straight away.

"Family? You made a fucking psycho dinosaur part of my family you bitch!" reminded Dave enraged to think Claire wouldn't kill this monster. "SHE HAS TO DIE!"

"I an NOT turning this place into a war zone because your dad got himself killed for being an idiot!"

"CLAIRE!" snapped Perry.

"What?" questioned Claire not knowing what she'd just basically said.

Seeing how upset Dave had become with her words, Claire began to realize her mistake. She was the one who made the I-Rex, so in theory, Claire was the one who got Sam killed. But now even more pissed, Dave pushed his way through to the elevator, closely followed by Perry.

"Dave, wait!" yelled Claire trying to stop him.

But then Dave turned right around to her. Not even giving a second thought, Dave punched Claire right in the eye, ending up giving her a black eye.

"DAVE! NO." calmed Owen keeping Dave back from hurting Claire even more

"You broke my only promise." reminded Dave as Claire covered her black eye. "You created a monster! You went and ended up killing a whole team, and now my dad is hurt! If I ever see you again, I'll tear your BLOODY EYES OUT!

"I expected better from you..." admitted Owen harshly to Claire understanding Dave's anger.

"Mr Grady, Mr Hanzul. If neither of you are going to help, then there's no reason for either of you to be here." growled Claire glaring at them both with her bad eye.

But as the three made their way out, Owen also had a word for Mr Masarni to say.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab." advised Owen. "That thing out there... that's no dinosaur."

Not wanting to waste anymore time here, Owen joined Dave and Perry as they left in the elevator. But as Claire calmed down, both Owen and Dave had really got to her, she couldn't even believe she had even just said something so harsh to Dave. And being honest, she wasn't mad anymore for Dave punching her, she did deserve it. After hurting Dave's feeling's like that, she needed to make things right, and she knew it.

"I'm going close everything north of the resort." ordered Claire changing her plan. "This is a phase one. Bring everyone in."

"This is a phase one. Bring everyone back in." repeated Vivian to all of the northern attraction. "I repeat, bring everyone in."

The I-Rex was north of the island, close to the restricted area. It's the people in the northern areas that are that most risk, but what Claire didn't know, was that of all those people there. Her nephews and Jess were among them...

* * *

 **Man... So how will Dave react when he finds Sam's true fate, or when Jess is dangerously close to the I-Rex? Only one way to find out.**

 **Anyway keep the reviews up! :)**


	7. Death and escape

**And now for a chapter of heartbreak for Dave, touching words from Claire, and nightmare for the rest!**

 **Review replay:**

 **kotyjames - Yeah, personally, I think where the movie went with the I-Rex was pretty good.**

 **WolfDragon - Yeah, but Claire does have a reason for why she did it.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - It's Britney, bitch! LOL! just had to do that. :)**

 **Transformer's BABY - Everyone? Including, Jess? Barry? Not trying to be rude or offensive to you, but, there are people who have no idea about the hybrid. So you can't just call all of them idiots, just those who knew the risk and refused to take it seriously. Mostly Hoskin, Henry and a bit of Claire...**

 **Joey Baldwin - No problem Joey! :)**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - Oh don't worry, there's no way Dave's gonna end up like a side kick character. But with Sample P, remember in Jurassic Bonds, Claire was there with Dr Wu for the birth of the I-Rex, but Hoskin and Dr Wu did something that made the I-Rex more aggressive, and trust me, they'll get dialogue when the time comes. And thank you for warning me to be careful, I really didn't expect this fanfic to become so popular so fast.**

* * *

 _X Gyrosphere Safari..._

Although Claire had managed to close down all rides north of the island, unfortunately, both of her nephews and Jess were still in the Gyrosphere Safari, and of all days, Jess was choosing not to follow the rules. Although all three of them were enjoying this part of the island, Zach felt like they should try something else... something... off road.

But as they were observing the herds of dinosaurs stampeding past them, Zach noticed that a part of the fence had been knocked down, as if something had smashed through it.

"What happened here?" wonder Zach driving up to the broken fence.

"Maybe one of the dinosaurs found a way out." suggested Jess.

It must of happened recently, Dave and Perry had checked the area this morning. If it was here longer than that, than they would have reported it, but all they reported back was to stay away from the rutting Triceratops. But for Zach, he had found the prefect place to go off road.

"Dude.. off road." suggested Zach to Jess and Gray's worry.

"But they told us to go back!" reminded Gray of the warning.

"And we could get lost in there." added Jess not wanting to take her chances with whatever smashed the fence down.

"You know, I'm just worried your not getting the full _'Jurassic World Experience'_." explained Zach acting like a bit of a bully.

"Zach, we've seen the T-Rex feeding, the mosasaur feeding and now the Gyrosphere Safari." reminded Jess. "I'm fairly certain that is the _'Jurassic World Experience'_."

"Just for a minute or two?" persuaded Zach as he drove the gyrosphere past the gate and into the area beyond.

Giving up, Jess really didn't like this. She was gonna end up in so much trouble after all this...

 _X Meanwhile..._

Blasting through the undergrowth on his motorbike, Dave and Perry showed no signs of stopping as they tracked down Sam's signal. From what they could see, Sam hadn't moved from where he and rest of the ACU team were last seen battling the I-Rex, so either he was badly injured... or worse.

Finally arriving on the scene, Dave and Perry felt their hearts stop. All signs of life in the place was gone, all around them, bodies of dead soldiers laid around them. Some crushed under fallen trees, others torn from limb to limb. But one body coldly stood out.. Sam's.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" whispered Dave hoping what he was seeing wasn't true.

Rushing over, both Dave and Perry's fears were confirmed. All sign of life from Sam were gone, his body was burnt from the grenade blast and drenched in blood. Once again, Dave felt like his world had been destroyed... but he didn't want to accept the truth.

"Dad?" coxed Dave trying to move Sam's body in false hope. "It's okay, the I-Rex is gone. You can stop playing dead! We need you. I need you! Dad? DAD!"

Desperately, Dave tried to get Sam's body up on it's leg, but it just dropped back to the floor. Unable to contain his tears, Dave looked around trying to find anything to heal Sam's body.

"Perry! Come on!" ordered Dave tearing off leaves to cover Sam's wounds. "We need to... stop the ble-"

Dave stopped talking as soon as Perry held her tail out, stopping Dave from moving. She really didn't want to accept the fact that Sam was dead either, but he is, weather they wanted to believe it or not.

"Dave... I am. Sorry." apologized Perry tearfully. "He. Is. Dead."

Finally accepting the truth, Dave dropped to his knees, tearfully crying as Perry rubbed her head against him trying to reassure him. To Dave, this was all his fault, if he had listened to Sam, then the I-Rex would dead and Sam would still be here.

 _X A few minutes later..._

Eventually, both Owen and Claire arrived on the scene in a land rover. Clare had reluctantly looked to Owen to help get her nephews and Jess back to safety, but they also needed Dave and Perry to help track them down, despite Dave making it clear he didn't want anything more to do with Claire.

"Oh my god..." whispered Owen in shock as he looked on the scene.

Now however, Claire had fully realized what kind of monster she had allowed to be created. And both her and Owen spotted the sad impact the I-rex had blown to Dave...

Near the stream, Dave and Perry sat mournfully near Sam's burned and bloody body. Both had moved it and covered it in leaves and rested Sam's lifeless head on a rock, a way of making it look like he was sleeping.

"Dave?" called Owen followed by Claire.

But Dave didn't even turn around to look at either of them, he was still grieving over losing his dad. It was hard enough losing his mum after she gave her life to protect him, but this time, Dave didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to Sam, or beg him not to go.

"I honestly thought, she wasn't like this." admitted Dave tearfully. "I mean, Perry has a human mind, and she's the best raptor I could ever have asked for... But... that thing, she doesn't feel anything. No remorse, no sorrow, no happiness. Why would, people ever create something so... destructive? But I guess.. you never truly know, until you play god yourself... and even then... you yourself are already a monster."

Dave's words were enough to get Claire deep down, she had help create a monster. But what people didn't know, was that she never intended on making the I-rex so aggressive.

"When I first meet Perry, I didn't know what to say." explained Claire kneeling down beside Dave. "Everything I thought I knew about dinosaurs.. was nothing. Every time I saw you two together, I couldn't help but feel.. sorry for Perry. For being different, for being alone, for having no family. I thought, if I used Sample P, than the I-rex would be close to how Perry is like. But after the sibling incident... I was so... angry. I locked her up, kept her alone as punishment for her acting so... monstrous."

By now, Dave didn't know what to say. His anger towards Claire for breaking their promise was all gone, the fact it, that Claire was only trying to help, and ended up bringing chaos to the island. Even Perry understood Claire's reason for giving the I-Rex a human mind, rubbing her head between Dave and Claire, Perry gave a small bark of hope.

"Dave. Family." admitted Perry shocking everyone as she listed down all those who were as close as they could be. "Owen... Family. Claire... Family. Jess... Family"

"Jess?... JESS!" remembered Claire in shock as she raced back to the land rover.

"Wait, what?" asked Dave confused by Claire's sudden worry.

"Claire closed all rides north of here." explained Owen preparing for the bad news. "Everyone's safe, but her nephews are still in the Gyrosphere Safari."

"What? JESS IS WITH THEM!" remembered Dave in horror.

 _X Back in the gyrosphere..._

"No, no, no, no!" protested Gray and Jess as Zach kept on driving. "Bad idea!"

"Great idea!" corrected Zach driving through into a clearing.

"No, we'll get caught! Have our heads shaved! And forced to make root beer in the toilet!" worried Gray imagining what would happen to them.

"Gray, they won't shave our heads. That's a bit over the top." assured Jess as Zach stopped the gyrosphere in front of the bushes.

Looking forward, all three caught sight of four ankylosaurs feeding in an opening under the tree canopy. But what they didn't know, was that these weren't the ones who brought down the fence, that was caused by something else.

"See, up close and personal with four... Dino-sauruses." presented Zach.

"They're ankylosaurs, Zach." corrected Jess getting tiered of correcting him all of the time.

"We shouldn't be here." reminded Gray not happy at all. "And there's five dinosaurs."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" asked Zach thinking Gray couldn't count. "One. Two. Three. Four."

 _"Five."_ added Gray, pointing at the fifth dinosaurs in the glass reflection.

By now, all four ankylosaurs looked up in the direction of the gyrosphere in caution and fear. But not at the gyrosphere, at the dinosaur towering over it...

Looking behind them, all three caught sight of the large body of what look like a T-Rex. But they didn't know, was that this was a dinosaur even worse. The I-rex!

Letting out a ground shattering roar, the I-rex blasted out of the bushes, kicking the gyrosphere like a giant glass football, sending all three inside spinning and bouncing off stampeding ankylosaurs like a pinball machine.

"Aw, I'm gonna be sick!" yelled Jess as she and the others held on as the gyrosphere slowed down.

While the ankylosaurs would usually stand their ground and fight, all of them had never seen a dinosaur like the I-Rex before. So like many other dinosaurs, their first choice is to run. But in the chaos, one ankylosaur tripped becoming left behind... And a dead target for the I-rex.

With full control over the gyrosphere again, Zach attempted to drive away from the battling dinosaurs. But in the wave of grunts and roars, the ankylosaur slammed it's tail club against the gyrosphere, slamming it against a tree and tripping it upside down, leaving all three hanging.

By now, the I-Rex was trying to figure out how to take down this dinosaur. Having never seen an ankylosaur before, she doesn't know about it's armored back and tail club. So when faced with a new victims, she replays on overpowering them to win.

Trying to bite through the ankylosaurs armor, the I-Rex received a hard smash from the ankylosaurs club. But now, the I-Rex had worked out how to win this battle... flip it on it's back.

Reaching over the ankylosaur, the I-Rex drove her claw under it's leg. Causing the ankylosaur to limp in pain and leave it open to attack, the I-Rex flipped the it over on it's back, but instead of ripping it's soft underbelly, the I-Rex clamped her jaws around the ankylosaurs head, crunching it off like a coconut.

Still trapped in the gyrosphere, all three tried to stay quiet as the I-Rex sniffed about for anything else to kill.

"We're safe in here? Right? asked Gray hoping they were.

""Yeah, totally safe." assured Zach hoping the same thing.

"Just keep quiet, maybe it'll move off." ordered Jess trying to keep calm.

But of all moments, Zach's phone began to ring, vibrating off the glass. It was Claire, trying to phone them out of dread and worry. Desperately, Jess and Zach both tried to reach it. But Gray had spotted something that made his heart stop.

"Guys!" called Gray in fear.

"Not now." groaned Jess trying to get the phone.

"LOOK!"

Finally looking in front of them, Jess and Zach caught sight of the I-Rexes blood red eye, piercing into the glass as the three of them struggled to get out. But there was something about it to Jess, something that seemed almost... human.

Digging her claws into the glass, the I-Rex pulled the gyrosphere until she was looking straight that the three.

"Nooo one isss sssafe frooom meee!" chuckled the I-Rex shocking everyone in horror.

"SHE SPOKE! SHE SPOKE!" yelled Zach in horror.

"Of course she spoke!" snapped Jess looking on helplessly.

But now, the I-Rex began to clamp her jaw around the gyrosphere, cracking the glass so that it can crush the three inside. Lifting up the gyrosphere still in her jaw, the I-Rex slammed it against the ground. Again and again, each time breaking the glass. Zach and Jess had spotted an escape route right behind them.

"Undo your belt! Undo your belt!" screamed Jess as she released herself from her seat.

Just in time, Zach managed to get Gray out with him as the three fell out. Landing on the ground, Gray tried to run for it. But Zach pulled him back in as he and Jess shielded him from the I-Rex slamming the gyrosphere over them, before lifting it back up.

"GO! RUN!" yelled Jess pushing the two away from the I-Rex.

With one last smash, the I-Rex threw the gyrosphere gyrosphere aside as she locked her sights on the three people getting away.

"Don't look back, it'll only slow you down!" advised Jess as the three ran out of the forest.

"JUST RUN! GO!" yelled Zach keeping up with Jess and Gray.

Crashing through the trees, the I-Rex sight of the group as she stampeded towards them.

"Oh.. crap!" cried Gray holding onto to Jess's hand.

"Don't stop running!" encouraged Jess despretely.

But all three were forced to a stop beside the edge of a waterfall, their only was out, was to jump into the water below. None of them wanted to jump, but with the I-Rex stampeding ever close, it was their only option.

"We're gonna have to jump!" decided Zach holding Gray by his shoulders.

"I can't!" protested Gray fearfully.

"Yes, you can!" persuaded Jess in vain.

"Are you ready?" asked Zach as the I-Rex closed the gap between them. "One. Two."

"JUMP!" interrupted Jess pushing all of them off, just in time as the I-Rex snapped it's jaws were they were.

Splashing down into the water below, Gray tried to kick to the surface. But both Zach and Jess held him down, for the I-Rex was still up there, waiting for them to come to the surface.

"Can't hiiide for everrr." growled the I-Rex looking for them.

But the three managed to hold their breath long enough, as the I-Rex had lost her short patience. Roaring in frustration, the I-Rex lumbered back into the forest. There was no need to waste her time with three people, there was still plenty of other creatures on the island to kill.

With the I-Rex gone, the three broke the surface, gasping for air. They could hear the I-Rex roaring in the distance, but for now, they were safe.

Swimming to the bank, all three clawed up the muddy bank as they tried to regain their breath.

"We jumped..." gasped Gray astonished that he actually did it. "WE JUMPED!"

"Yeah, we did!" laughed Jess tearfully as well.

"We are so fucking lucky!" laughed Zach in amazement.

All three had escaped a psychopathic hybrid, but now they needed to find their way back to safety. In a jungle with the I-Rex still stalking about in...

* * *

 **Oh boy, the stuff that would give you nightmares, stuck in a glass ball with a dinosaur clawing and wracking you about! Not as ironic as the T-Rex attack from the first film or raptor in the kitchen, but still really, REALLY, terrifying.**

 **And poor Dave, losing Sam. I'll be honest, I was thinking of it while I was listening to Han's Zimmer's 'What have you done?' OST. Just... breaks me to tears. Like when my grandma past away from a tumor when I was two... no should ever loose someone close to them. Ever...**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! :)**


	8. The trail of carnage

**And time to get back to our group as they continue to track down the I-Rex, and a bit of toiler humor. :)**

 **Review replay:**

 **DragonBreeder123 - For Sam... :(**

 **kotyjames - When that happens, they'll be nothing but rage and carnage!**

 **GITANJALEE123 - I actually like Claire's character in the film, she's really does care about the dinosaurs and not just the park.**

 **wolfdragon - Comes with the territory.**

* * *

 _X Gyrosphere Safari..._

Fortunately, there was one thing to feel good about finding Sam's body. The group had managed to get their hands on the tracking implant that the I-Rex had rip out, still connected to the meat. Sense Perry like all other raptors have keen senses of smell, Perry was able to pick up a trail of the I-Rex, which had lead them deep into the Gyrosphere safari, and to something more disturbing.

Stopping the land rover, Owen stepped out as Perry caught sight of something rather distressing.

"Tell me that's not..." begged Dave hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Stay in the car." ordered Owen leaving Claire in the land rover.

Joining Dave and Perry, Owen kneel down beside the two next to a dying apatosaur. No more than at least 15 years old, this elephant sized dinosaur must still have been fairly young, but the deep gashed and wounds inflicted from the rampaging I-Rex has cut all chances to getting to adult size. Even though dinosaurs like all other reptiles can survive worse injuries than other animals, even the wounds from the I-Rex were too serious for recover from. All the other could do, was give the apatosaur a peaceful death.

"Poor thing...must be 15 years old." guessed Dave stroking the apatosaur's neck gently.

Unable to stay in the land rover for any longer, Claire joined the three as her very eye began to break with heartache. The very creature she made to give Perry a family, has caused nothing but death and destruction to all around it. It was enough to bring tears to Claire's eyes.

"Easy...easy girl." whispered Owen assuring the apatosaur.

In desperation, Perry tried to get it back in it's feet, but the young apatosaur was so weak that even lifting it's neck was a struggle.

It must of been five minutes until the young apatosaur gave in to it's wounds, finally finding peace. But for Claire, this was enough to finally break her into tears.

"You didn't know it would do this, it's not your fault." assured Owen seeing how much this was getting to her.

But not far from the dead youngster, Perry barked the others to where she was standing. Walking over, all three couldn't believe what they were seeing.

All over the field, at least five dead full grown apatosaurs lad dead. The grass around them covered in blood, as crows and birds scavenged off the bounty of meet left by the I-Rex. But what shocked Dave the most, was that none of the bodies had been eaten, it was as if the I-Rex was killing for the fun of it.

"It didn't eat them." noticed Owen getting shivers down his spine.

"This isn't hunting behavior at all." realized Dave gravely "It's like...it's..."

"It's killing for sport." finished Owen.

 _X A few minutes later..._

Continuing onward, the group ended driving deep into the forest, beyond the Gyrosphere safari. And into something that brought their worst fears to life...

Lying about, the wrecked gyrosphere that had been missing laid ruined among the trees. The glass casing around it shattered and most of it had been torn off, leaving only the bottom structure and seats behind.

Instantly investigating, the group scanned the area for any sign of Jess and Claire's nephews near by. But as Owen checked out the ruined gyrosphere, he pulled out a large tooth, still bleeding as it dug into the gyrosphere.

But while Owen had found something that proved the I-Rex did this, Claire had caught sight that confirmed her and Dave's worst fears.

"No, no, no..." begged Claire falling to her knees.

With her hands shaking, Claire picked up Zach's smashed phone, the screen cracked as a result of the I-Rex attack. To Claire, this proved what she hoped wasn't true, the I-Rex had found her nephews.

"Is that one of theirs?" asked Dave wanting to know if his girlfriend was still alive.

"Yes..." cried Claire tearfully.

But Perry and Owen had spotted something that gave them hope...

"Hey, they made it out." pointed out Owen.

And he was right, within the still fresh and squashed mud, three sets of footprints lead away from the gyrosphere. From what Perry could make out from the length of the strides, it looked like the three were running.

"Fresh. Footprint." growled Perry shooting off ahead.

"Then they must be close!" hoped Dave following Perry, with Owen and Claire right behind them.

Following the footprints onward, the group soon arrived at the waterfall where Jess and Claire's nephews jumped from to escape the I-Rex. It didn't take long for Claire to figure out what they did, they must have jumped to get away from the I-Rex.

"Oh my god, they jumped!" realized Claire not expecting them to do that.

"Brave kids..." admitted Owen holding on to his gun.

"Thank goodness." relived Dave, at least he knew Jess was still alive.

"ZACH! GRAY!" yelled Claire hoping for them to be close by.

But straight away, Owen and Dave hushed her. Even Perry snapped at Claire for doing the most stupid thing, telling every dinosaur there's food around.

"Hey, I am not a damn animal!" protested Claire not wanting to be shushed by anyone.

"LISTEN! Jess and those kids are still alive." assured Owen. "But we won't be, if you continue to scream like that."

"Rule number one when in a dinosaur infested jungle: Don't shout!" whispered Dave.

To Claire, that at least made sense not to call out.

"So, you can pick up their scent, can't you?" hoped Claire. "Track their footprints?"

"I was in the _navy_ , not the _navajo_." reminded Owen.

"Well, what should we do? What do _you_ suggest we do?" panicked Claire out of ideas

Fortunately for them, it was good thing they had a talking raptor with them...

"Wait... Claire, do you still have that phone?" asked Dave hoping she still had it.

Realizing what Dave was picking up on, Claire straight away brought out Zach's phone. There was no way they were able to call anyone with it, no way! But hopefully, there was still a scent for Perry to pick up on.

"Perry, see if you can find anything." ordered Dave holding the phone out.

Carefully, Perry sniffed the phone for any scent before moving about trying to find the scent. Lucky, Perry caught up on the scent. Leading down hill, away from the waterfall.

"That. Way." pointed Perry almost like a bloodhound.

"Right, you get back. We'll find them." ordered Owen not wanting Claire to be hurt... or draw attention.

"I'm going with you guys!" seat Claire straight.

It was her fault her nephews are out here, and it's her job to get them back safely.

"Claire, you have no idea what your doing out here." reminded Dave. " _We_ do."

"You won't last two minutes out here." thought Owen. "Less in those ridiculous shoes."

But Claire wasn't going to be put off by that...To Owen and Dave's shock, Claire started to tear her jacket open, before knotting the front of her jacket around her waist. Finally, she rolled up he sleeves before just glaring at the others. Now in her mind, she was ready to find her nephews.

The others were speechless throughout the whole thing, well... mostly Owen and Dave. Perry at least had some common sense.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Owen finally breaking the awkward situation.

"It means I'm ready to go." answered Claire.

"Maybe you could do without the shoes..." admitted Dave, mostly so he could see her walk in mud with her bare feet.

"Okay," agreed Owen reluctantly. "But let's get one thing straight. Me and Dave are in charge around here, you do everything we say and exactly as we say it."

"Excuse me?" questioned Claire not too keen on doing that.

"Rule number two when in a dinosaur infested jungle: Don't question what others know." advised Dave.

"It's like taking a stroll though the woods." admitted Owen. "65 million years ago."

Reluctantly, Claire followed Perry as she sniffed out Zach's scent. Through as Dave followed, Owen took one last look at the I-Rex footprint on the ground. But was like taking a stroll in the woods... with a psycho-dinosaur running around.

 _X A few minutes later..._

Although Dave was no longer as mad at Claire for using Perry's DNA in the I-Rex, he still was pounding the important business of revenge. Even though he had given her a black eye, to him, that still wasn't enough, but in the next clearing, was just the thing.

Right in the middle, a large pile of dinosaur dung laid rotting in the tropical sun, flies still flying above it. Anything else, this wouldn't be much of a bother, but this is _dinosaur_ dung, which was quite large.

"That is one big pile of shit." coughed Owen getting the smell out of his nose.

"Eww, that's why I prefer working in the lab." admitted Claire completely disgusted.

But there was one good use for the dung, with a smell so strong, it's just what the group need to help mask their own scent from the I-Rex. Whether some people found it disgusting or not...

Kneeing down beside it, Dave drove his hand deep into the dung before wiping it down both his arms, much to Claire's disgust.

"Dave? What are you doing?!" asked Claire.

"Rule number three when in a dinosaur infested jungle: Cover your scent if you want to live." commented Dave.

Then Owen took his turn, all though all he did was wipe a figure through it before rubbing it onto his shirt. Even Perry was joining in, rubbing her claws in the dung like a cat with catnip.

"Have you all gone nuts?!" questioned Claire in even more disgust.

"Look, you said it yourself, the I-Rex is sensitive to smell. " explained Dave remember how they avoiding the I-Rex the first time. "When we covered ourselves in oil, it covered or scent, making us invisible to I-Rex's nose."

"I'm not cover myself in that, I have lotion on you know." refused Claire like any other normal girl.

"Claire, no one likes rubbing dung on themselves." admitted Owen. "But we need to cover the scent of that lotion-"

"No, it's okay, Owen." stopped Dave knowing what he was doing. "If Claire wants to get eaten because she's too girly, then that's her fault."

"Too _girly_?" repeated Claire taking offense to that. "Fine, I'll do it. Too girly, watch me."

Stepping back, all three watch as Claire stepped right into the dung, covering her heels and feet in dung. But to Dave, that wasn't really enough...

"Happy?" asked Claire thinking she proven her point.

"No." answered Dave not happy yet. "It's gonna get wiped off your feet if you step in mud, water..."

Owen and Perry meanwhile, didn't know what to make of this. Dung on the feet was actually enough, but to them, it's looks like Dave's getting some revenge on Claire. But they didn't mind, it was actually pretty funny watching Claire get herself all mucky.

Annoyed, Claire scooped up two large handfuls of dung in both of her hand, before rubbing it in her hands.

"Ah! ah! ah! don't forget the face. That's where all the scent glands are." added Dave to Claire's annoyance.

Reluctantly, Claire wiped the dung on her face, down her neck and finally on her chest. Now Owen had had enough fun...

"Actually...you didn't need to put it on your face." revealed Owen in Claire's shock.

"Then why did you tell me I had to?!" questioned Claire to Dave.

"Because I wanted to see you wipe dino crap on your face." answered Dave starting to chuckle.

Annoyed, Claire slammed the dung still her hand straight into Dave's face. Unable to keep straight faces, both Owen and Perry burst into laughter.

"Now we're both even." whispered Claire walking on ahead with Owen and Perry behind.

"I think some got in my mouth!" spat Dave as he followed the group ahead.

While they may have had a bit of fun, ahead, laid horrors that all of them have to take seriously.

* * *

 **LOL! I'm sorry! I just had to get do that! And besides, Claire needed to be punished somehow.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews coming! :)**


	9. Forgotten dream

**So now, we rejoin Jess and Claire's nephews as they rediscover a forgotten dream...**

 **Review replay;**

 **kotyjames - To be honest, I didn't watch it until I was 10 because it used to scare me... yeah, i was scared of a door-opening raptor... Ironic isn't it?**

 **Joey baldwin - I sort of based that part from that video, but yet again, who's not going to laugh at that?! Why the hell did they not keep it in the film?!**

 **bryan mccloud - I just had to do that! I'm sorry**

 **GITANJALEE123 - That's what she gets for wearing white clothes. :)**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Anyone who has no sense of humor... is not even a person.**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - I didn't really make up that scene, there are videos of that actually happening, I think it's a deleted scene (just type in Jurassic World; job opening). I just shaped into something that could have been, but thank you for your opinion.**

* * *

 _X Abandoned visitor center..._

After their close encounter with the I-Rex, Jess, Zach and Gray had kept going south hoping to find someone to get them back to the safer part of the island

Although they were within the restricted area of the island, from where Jess guessed, they were at least south of the gyrosphere safari. So if they continued going south, then hopefully then should reach the park fences. But that didn't mean they were anywhere near safe...

Rushing through the undergrowth, Gray caught sight of something lying among the squelched mud, a building helmet, ruined, muddy and cracked like something had clawed or bitten into it.

Pick the helmet up, Gray shuddered as he spotted something else as Jess and Zach caught up with him. Not far ahead of them, a off road car laid as if it had been thrown, it's bonnet sparking as the battery still showed signs of power. But with no sign of anyone else, the ruined helmet and broken car could only mean one thing, the I-rex had been here...

"Stay here." ordered Zach to Gray as he and Jess walked forward to take a close look.

However, not wanting to be left alone with no one to hide behind, Gray followed Zach and Jess. From what they could see, the car was beyond repair, although the battery had survived undamaged, the car itself wasn't in any condition to be driven, much to Zach and Jess's annoyance.

"Damn it! We could have a ticket back if it was working." moaned Jess sadly.

"So how are we meant to get back now?" asked Gray not knowing any other alternatives.

"I really don't know Gray." admitted Jess out of ideas.

But while Jess and Gray were pounding over that, Zach had spotted something interesting...

Among the overgrown branches and plants, he could just about make out what looked like a large door. In fact, it seemed almost like the door at the visitor center. But they're far away from the visitor center...unless.

"It's a building." realized Zach as Gray and Jess caught sight of it as well.

"Wait a minute..." wonder Jess realizing what it was. "This is the visitor center!"

"No it's not." denied Zach. "It's abandoned, and looks like no one's been here for years."

"22 years to be more accurate." corrected Jess. "This is the visitor center built when Jurassic Park was being designed, guess they didn't choose to rebuild it or demolish it when they came back."

"Maybe we could find something inside..." hoped Zach heading for the door.

"Gray, stay behind me." asked Jess as they followed Zach.

Walking up the stairs covered in mud and eroded by time itself, the three cautiously opened up the door. While they wanted to get somewhere safe, there was no telling what was inside, could be anything, could be the I-Rex...

Forcing the door open, all three found themselves in what looked like a indoor version of the forest itself. Vines dangled from the broken windows, the ground covered in a blanket of plants and dirt, and large rocks forcing their way from the ground.

"Wow..." admitted Zach stunned by the place.

And to be fair, both Gray and Jess were just as speechless. Everything seemed more dinosaur than the building in Jurassic World, plants growing naturally on the walls, light beaming down without anything blocking them, even 22 years after the disaster of Jurassic Park, there was still a magical feeling about this place... the place the dream began.

Walking though the ruins, Jess spotted that the large rocks were actually piles of fossils, as if something had died here, or perhaps a fossil statue had be brought down.

Kneeing down, Zach managed to pull out on such fossil. But it felt more lighter than it looks, maybe it was made instead of dug up from the ground. Also kneeing down, Gray wiped off the blanket of leaves revealing a large torn banner, still clear enough to read what was on it.

" _When dinosaurs ruled the earth_." made out Jess just about making out the worn writing.

But Zach came up with a smart idea, light fossil, add torn banner and fire, equals a make shift torch.

"Gray, do you still have those matches." asked Zach hoping Gray still did.

 _"Matches?"_ wondered Jess in shock.

Sure enough though, Gray found a small of matches still in his pocket. Lucky, they had dried off from the jump from the waterfall, making it possible to still use them.

Tearing off part of the banner, Jess held the fossil still as Zach wrapped the town banner around it. With the banner now tight around the fossil, Gray lighted up a match stick before setting the fossil alight, now they could see more easily what was in this forgotten ruin...

Walking around the pile of fossils, Zach held the torch close to the wall, revealing a large set of dinosaur paintings still vibrant in colour as they were when abandoned. Walking past them, Gray and Jess stopped at a paint of a velociraptor, even though it wasn't real, Jess still felt the same feeling she does when around Perry. Amazed, shocked, and scared...

But thinking about Perry also had her thinking about Dave, what was he gonna do if she didn't get back? Does he even know she's gone? The very feeling made Jess go quite with dread and fear. Not for never getting back...but for never seeing Dave and Perry again.

"Are you okay, Jess?" asked Gray noticing how quite Jess had become.

"Yeah, just...thinking." assured Jess as she ran her hand down the painted raptor's neck.

"About that raptor?" questioned Gray.

"About my boyfriend..."

"Guys! We gotta keep moving." called Zach seeing the other two left behind.

Catching up with Zach, Gray and Jess kept on exploring as they made their into another room. This time, one stacked with shelves of strange green googles. Curious, Gray picked one up from the shelf, though what was a googles seemed more like strange helmets. Not wanting to be left behind, Gray placed the googles back where he found them as Zach and Jess noticed something rather big beside them.

On each side of them, two large jeeps laid perfectly where they had been left, time itself had claimed them both with dust and dirt staining them both.

"It's a jeep." realized Jess in amazement.

"1992 jeep, Wrangler Sahara." made out Gray.

"Gray Mitchell. Dinosaur fan _and_ car expert." whispered Jess impressed by Gray's knowledge.

First dinosaurs, now jeeps, what's next? Planes?

But then Zach remembered something useful, both he and Gray did something ages ago that they could pull of again...

"You remember when we fixed that parampaa malibu, right?" reminded Zach.

"Yeah..." answered Gray realizing what Zach was getting onto.

"You two fixed a malibu?" questioned Jess in shocked delight.

"Maybe we can fix this jeep." theorized Zach hopefully.

"It's 22 years old, Zach." reminded Jess opening up the bonnet. "Tires are still working... seems like there's enough fuel... but the batteries dead."

"What about that car out the front?" suggested Gray in hope.

But when Zach and Jess thought about it, he may actually be on to something. The battery was still sparking, meaning that it might still be usable. The only trouble is going back out there again...

"You two stay here." ordered Jess. "I'll go get the battery."

"No, I'm coming with you." refused Zach.

"Zach-"

"Jess, that dinosaur is still out there! Two pairs of eyes are better than one." reminded Zach actually worried for Jess's safety.

"Alright." agreed Jess understanding Zach's point. "Gray, wait here by the jeep, we'll be right back."

Leaving Gray inside with the jeep, Jess and Zach carefully made their way to the broken down jeep. With Jess working to get the battery out, Zach kept an eye out for anything that could be coming, friendly or not...

"So, what do you think that dinosaur was?" asked Zach remembering the I-Rex attack.

"Well I'm no dinosaur expert like Gray." admitted Jess still working on getting the battery out. "Maybe... an allosaur? Large claws. White scales and red eyes probably mean it's an albino."

"But that dinosaur was different." denied Zach still remembering that cold, haunting glare from the I-rex. "It talked..."

"Well I only know one other dinosaur that can talk." admitted Jess finally getting out the car battery. "Maybe it learned to talk."

"Learned? Jess, dinosaur don't learn, all they do is eat, sleep, fight all over again without a second thought." protested Zach blocking Jess's path. "They're monsters!"

"So are we!" reminded Jess. "Do you have any idea how many animals we've wiped out for sport? Or just not knowing better? Yeah, dinosaur are strange, yeah, they do stuff we see as primal. But we've done worse than they have in 65 million years, we've started war, we've driven thousands of animals to extinction. So we can't just say they're monster when we are just as bad... probably even worse."

And with that, Jess made her way back to the jeep with the battery and Zach, seeing dinosaur differently now from he had before this morning...

* * *

 **It's like watching your childhood DVDs, brings back so many memories...**

 **Anyway keep the reviews coming, and i'll post soon. :)**

 **Author** **note; Sorry this chapter hasn't been posted as fast as usual, I've been working to pass my second driving test. And I'm please to say, PASS! Dramaking14 is on the road BABY!**


	10. No sister!

**With the I-Rex getting more and more closer to the Main Street, Mr Masarni is forced to take drastic action.**

 **Review replay;**

 **TaylorMan2274 - I'm predicting something just as good as that when the time comes.**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - Then it's good thing it fits in place with this fanfiction. :)**

 **Joey Baldwin - Just hold on to your butts!**

 **kotyjames - Well... it could have be worse, could have be talking raptor.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Everyone has moments where they act like a monster.**

 **Ddragon21 - Well anyone would be the same if they were brought up like the I-Rex, alone, trapped, not knowing what laid beyond the walls. The only thing keep you alive is your need for vengeance...**

* * *

 _X Abandoned visitor center..._

Anxiously, Gray waited on the driver seat as Zach and Jess tried to connect the battery fully into the jeep. But with their backs to the gate leading outside, neither of them could see what could be coming behind them, so both were counting on Gray as look out to keep an eye out.

"Okay, battery is linked up. Let's hope this works." wished Jess hopeful of their plan.

"Gray, turn it over!" signaled Zach giving Gray to good to go.

Turning the ignition on, Gray prayed for the sound of a working engine. And to his and Zach and Jess's delight, their prays had been heard. Working like it did some 22 year ago, the jeep had given the group hope and freedom.

"It works! It actually work!" realized Gray in hope

"Thank you, lord!" praised Jess in relief, now they had a way back.

Slamming the roof down in joy, Zach made his way to the driving seat, much to Gray's confusion.

"I though you failed your driving test?" thought Gray as he fastened his seat belt.

"Only the driving part." assured Zach about to get in.

"Oh no, get in the back. I'm driving." ordered Jess much to Zach's annoyance.

With all three now in the jeep, Jess drove down a driving path which should lead them back to the Main Street, at least that's what she hoped it would lead them.

But not far away, Dave, Perry Owen and Claire had traveled close to the abandoned visitor center in their search for the group. Although Jess and Claire's nephews were now zooming away from them, the four could hear the working engine fading away.

"Hear. That?" asked Perry listening in as the noise faded away.

"Sounds like an engine!" realized Dave in shock.

Rushing through the undergrowth, the group arrived right at the spot where Jess and Claire's nephew's were just seconds ago. While clearly sure that they all heard the sound of a engine, their thought seemed to strengthen as they realized that one of the two jeeps was missing.

Kneeling down, Owen just about made out a set of three footprints under a a travel of tire marks.

"Is this one of theirs?" asked Owen pointing out the footprints.

"Wait a minute. Where does that path even go?" questioned Dave having never actually been here before.

"That path leads straight back to the park." answered Claire shocked that her nephews could actually start a 22 year old jeep.

"How did they even get one of these things started?" wondered Owen completely baffled.

"Here." called Perry.

Joining Perry, Dave picked up a old dry car battery. To him, maybe they swapped over the batteries to get the jeep working again. But surely both of them should be empty of power after all these years.

"Maybe they swapped over the batteries?" suggested Dave as Owen opened up the bonnet of the other jeep.

"But these have been here for years." reminded Owen. "They're sure to-"

Suddenly, a loud thud trembled the room, causing dust to fall from the roof. Straight away, Claire hid behind Owen, and for good reason. The I-Rex was here...

Instantly, Claire and Owen hid behind the front of the jeep, while Dave and Perry hid on the other side of the room behind the shelves. But all four knew if the I-Rex spotted them, they were in serious trouble. But how it know where they are, they covered themselves in dinosaur dung...unless the dung was from the I-Rex. Now Dave was feeling stupid, the I-rex is thinking there's another I-rex here, that why she's here, to find and kill the other I-Rex.

Peaking from his hiding spot, Owen caught sight of the I-Rexes foot stomping into view outside. By now, Claire was becoming tearful with fear, even the sound of the I-Rexes evil-laugh like growl brought dread to her mind. But a part of Perry wanted to try and bring some sense to the I-rex, if she had her DNA, then the I-Rex might have some empathy.

"Yooouuu were heeeereee, werren't youuuu?" snarled the I-rex.

Finally hearing it for herself, Claire shudder in shock, the hybrid _really_ could talk!

Seeing how scared Claire was becoming, Owen held her hand, trying to reassure her that it'll be alright. Any other time, Claire would slapped Owen for even touching her, but here and now... she was actually glad she had him beside her.

Suddenly, to Dave and everyone else's shock, Perry emerged from her hiding spot right in view of the I-Rex. But instead of attacking Perry straight away, the I-rex simply glared at her as she took a closer look at her sister. But to Perry, something about the I-rex seemed familiar, the way she was moving and growling, it seemed like that of a...raptor.

"Sssisterrr." greeted the I-rex menacingly. "So smaaall... soooo pityyy."

"You. Hybrid." admitted Perry keeping her reptilian eye locked with the I-rex. "But. Move. Hiss. Like raptor."

"Weee are both boooorn from the dreeeams of mad people." explained the I-rex holding her claw up as if holding something. "Fooorge as creatuures maaade to rule and killll those against uuusss. Cooome sisteeer, joooin me, aaand weee will bring ruuin to ttthis island..."

For a second, Perry was almost tempted. She had at one pointed wanted revenge at Ranger when she first came to Jurassic World, but she had already ended her vengeance, and had learned to move on. Something that she and Dave knew would end with her dead...

"Hybrid. Not. Sister!" declared Perry refusing the I-Rexes offer. "You. Monster!"

"How... dissssappooointing. Then youuu will suffer with theeem" growled the I-rex rising up.

Almost straight away, the I-rex swiped aside the jeep hiding Claire and Owen. She had known they were there, and was simply toying with them as she tried to persuade Perry to join her, fueling them with fear. Unable to move, Claire remind in her position as Owen tried to move her away.

"Teeeelll me, Claire!" questioned the I-rex preparing to lung for her. "Whooo's the real MOOOONSTERRR!"

But just in time, Dave jumped out of his hiding spot, digging his figures into the I-Rexes eye, Dave ended up drawing blood as the I-rex smashed out of the roof in pain. Taking their leave, the group ran into the main hall as the I-rex regained her sight and clawed and smashed her way into the building.

Having fully recovered from her fearful experience, Claire ran straight past the group out of the building, even Perry, much to her surprise.

Just in time, the group made it out as the I-rex crashed her way into the hall, now wanting revenge on Dave for stabbing her eye. But up above, the sound of a helicopter caused her to look up in anger. Unable to do anything to get rid of it yet, the I-rex only option was to fall back, stampeding out of the abandoned visitor center.

But as she retreated from the helicopter, the group was following her close behind. Although they were far enough not to be attacked, trying to keep up with the I-rex was hard enough, and within a minute, the were miles behind her.

"Lowery, we found her!" called Claire giving Lowery the location. "South of the Gyrosphere Safari, between the old park and Aviary."

 _"Wait, are you following the dinosaur?" asked Lowery in confusion._

"No, we're riding her, you idiot!" snapped Dave into the phone sarcastically.

"Just get ACU out here." ordered Claire keeping up with the others. "Real guns this time!"

 _"ACU is airborne, they took the helicopter." explained Lowery._

"Airborne?" repeated Claire in confusion. "Who's flying it?!"

 _X Up above..._

Much to the ACU team's honor and concern, it was Mr Masarni who was flying the helicopter. Even though he was learning to fly, he still wasn't exactly a good pilot, he even made his instructor throw up this morning. But they needed to get airborne to avoid the I-rexes jaws and teeth, and to get a clear view of it.

"Did you boys serve in the armed forces?!" asked Mr Masarni hoping for a good answer.

"Afghanistan sir!" replayed the solider beside him.

"Did your general ever fly to battle with you?!" questioned Mr Masarni looking over his back.

But doing so caused the helicopter to rumbled against the wind, forcing Mr Masarni to focus back on flying the helicopter.

"Sorry!" apologized Mr Masarni focusing again. "Sorry."

 _"We have eye's on the target, south of the Aviary." reported Vivian giving the good to go. "Proceed and engage."_

But even with the good to engage, neither of the ACU soldiers were at all too eager to do so, not after what happened the last time they engaged the I-Rex.

"Come on, boys. Look alive!" encouraged Mr Masarni hopefully. "Look alive!"

But they would need all the courage they can get to bring a stop to the I-Rex...

* * *

 **I know, not as much as the other chapters. But there will be more coming soon! And to be fair, I am considering letting Zara live, I mean.. come on! Her death was the worst in the film and she didn't do anything to deserve it!**

 **So keep the reviews up!**


	11. Gathering swarm

**With the I-Rex on the run from Masarni, things about to take a turn for the worse...**

 **Review replay;**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - Oh she is getting out alive... maybe minus a foot.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Make that 64 million years plus.**

 **darkwarp - Not to mention she was getting married as well!**

 **Joey baldwin - The arrogance of scientist is thinking they can control monsters, and not the other way round... LET THEM FIGHT!**

 **WolfDragon - Almost like what Smaug does, but yet again, Smaug and the I-Rex are similar when you think of it.**

 **Shadow315 - MORE NOW!**

* * *

 _X Near the Aviary..._

By now, Dave, Perry, Owen and Claire had finally emerged from the forest, still miles behind the helicopter and I-Rex chase. But the I-rex was heading straight for the Aviary, home to both Dimorphodons and Pteranodons, flying reptiles who are equally territorial to any dinosaurs... that they knew.

"She's heading straight for the Aviary!" realized Owen in horror.

"But aren't the pterosaurs territorial?" questioned Dave hoping he was right.

"Yes, but the hybrid's even more so." admitted Claire praying Mr Masarni can lead her away. "I hope Masarni doesn't fly too close."

"Wait... tell me he finally has his license." begged Dave hoping for a yes answer.

"No..." answered Claire worryingly, much to their fear.

 _X Up above..._

"10 o'clock! Near the Bird-cage!" spotted one ACU soldier.

Looking down below, all three caught sight of the I-rex, stampeding through the trees. While their very purpose was to stop the I-Rex from causing more destruction, even from above, they couldn't help but become consumed with fear.

Straight away, Mr Masarni twisted the helicopter around to it's side, allowing the ACU soldier to get a clear shot at the I-Rex. Within seconds, the ACU soldier fired his machine gun at the I-Rex. But the I-Rex was so fast, that all the ACU soldier managed to shoot was the ground behind her, trailing the I-Rex with a stream of bullets.

"Dooon't you knooow how to aiiim?!" taunted the I-rex still running for the Aviary.

With all her force, the I-Rex smashed her way through the glass, right into the Aviary. Shielding herself from the bullets, and disturbing the pterosaurs within.

With the Aviary, dimorphodons and pteranodons alike were all caught off guard, never before had they seen a dinosaur like this. And like every other dinosaur, there was only one word running through their mind. RUN!

With scared and terrified pterosaurs around her, the I-Rex roared her supremacy at the flying reptiles, declaring who was the new ruler of Isle Nublar.

"GOOOOO!" roared the I-rex snapping at passing pterosaurs. "FLEE UNNNNDER THE FUUURY OF MMMY POOOOWER!"

With a dinosaur sized hole leading outside, a few pteranodons took to the air to avoid the fury of the I-Rex... right towards the helicopter.

"PULL UP! PULL UP!" yelled the ACU soldier as the pterandons flu at the helicopter. "UP! UP! UP!"

Desperately, Mr Masarni worked to pull the helicopter up among the swarm of pteranodons. Driven by instinct and fear, one ACU soldier blasted his machine gun at the attacking pteranodons.

But within seconds, the ACU soldier fell off the helicopter, hanging on to the machine gun before a pteranodon swooped him in it's beak. At the front, one pteranodon speared it's beck through the window, spearing the ACU soldier beside Mr Masrani straight in his heart, killing him instantly.

Other pteranodons had began striking the engine and tail of the helicopter, causing it to spin out of control. Unable to stop it, Mr Masarni prepared to accept his end. He had tried to stop the I-rex himself, but even he has now fallen to it's reign of carnage.

Down below, the group could see the helicopter spiraling out of control among the pterosaur swarm, and falling towards the Aviary!

"MASARNI!" cried out Claire in vine as the helicopter smashed through the glass.

Crashing down among the scared reptiles, the helicopter exploded into a ball of flames right next to the I-Rex, burning her pale scally hide. With the threat gone and her hide still on fire, the I-Rex stampeding out of the Aviary.

"Noooow all, will suffffer." growled the I-Rex retreating from the scene.

For the dimorphodons and pterandons, their calm, peaceful home was now a ruined, burning hell. Their only choice was to fly out to find a new home...

From their view miles away, the group could see the gather swarm of pterosaurs spurring out of the Aviary, but they were still too shocked by the sudden death of Mr Masarni, the man was like Jurassic World's version of Hammond, seeing Masarni die... was like seeing Hammond die.

"No...no...Tell me this isn't happening!" begged Claire in tears. "Tell me this a just a bad nightmare!"

"It's real... he's really gone..." shuddered Dave in shock.

But now they had another problem, the swarm of pterosaurs was now flying straight towards them.

"Head for the trees!" ordered Owen. "GO! GO!"

Not wanting to get left behind, the rest followed Owen for the cover of the trees as the swarm flu over them like a wave.

One pteranodon swooped down at the group, but instincts drove Perry to go on the defensive. Leaping at amazing height, Perry stabbed her tow claws into the pteranodon as she tore the pteranodon's throat clean out as the two crashed down meters away from the Dave, Claire and Owen.

"Thanks, Perry!" thanked Dave gratefully as the group continued through the forest.

With delicate, membranes, the pterosaurs won't risk getting their wings torn among the branches. So among the trees, the group was safe. But the swarm of pterosaurs was now heading north, towards the Main Street.

 _X Not far away..._

Meanwhile, Jess and Claire's nephews had still kept driving back on the path leading to the park. Not really caring about the gate, Jess rammed it down as the three cheered in victory, they had made out of the restricted zone.

"We've done it!" cheered Jess happily.

"Okay, that it. We should be safe now." assured Zach relived to be out like everyone else.

But Gray had spotted something rather disturbing, they weren't out of danger just yet. Looking back to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Gray could see an entire swarm of pterosaurs flying above the trees, heading for the same direction as they are.

"Go. Go! GO!" yelled Gray panicking.

Looking in the mirror, Zach and Jess could see the pterosaurs flying above.

"Hit it, Jess!" yelled Zach desperately.

"Oh, MAN!" muttered Jess scared as she stepped on the accelerate hard.

Now only a mile away from the west gate, the three called out desperately at the guards on the gate, honking, yelling screaming, anything to get them to open the gate. All thought from where they were, it seemed a bit strange for an old jeep to come driving up.

"That's a first." noted one guard.

"OPEN UP!"

"OPEN THE GATE!"

"LET US OUT YOU FUCKERS!"

Finally looking up, the guards caught sight of the swarm of pterosaurs flying towards them, straight for the park.

 _X Not far..._

Finally, Claire, Owen, Dave and Perry blasted out of the undergrowth among the rushing and panicking ACU soldiers and working hurrying to bring a stop the crisis. But right then, Claire's phone began to go off.

"Hello?!" huffed Claire catching her breath.

 _"Claire, we've spotted Jess and the boys on surveillance!" revealed Zara to Claire's relief. "They're approaching the West gate, I'm on my way to them now."_

"Okay! okay, stay right there!" ordered Claire. "I'm on my way now, stay right there!"

"Who was that?!" asked Dave confused about who could phone at a time like this.

"Zara. Jess and my nephews are at the West gate!" explained Claire catching her breath. "She's heading there right now."

"But that's where the pterosaur swarms is!" realized Dave in shock. "They're gonna run straight into them!"

"Dave! Go, now!" called Perry offering a ride.

Perry didn't really like having anyone ride her, even Dave. But in times like these, when they need to get to the Main Street fast, raptor transport was one fast way to get there.

"Hey! Get on!" called Owen to Claire having got his hands on a quad bike.

Hopping on, Claire held on tight as Owen drove for the Main Street with Dave riding Perry along side them. They needed to get to the other fast, they're heading straight for danger, but after loosing Sam today, Dave is not going to stand for loosing Jess as well.

"Hang on, Jess." whispered Dave. "I'm coming!"

* * *

 **The calm before the swarm... wait- what calm? There's nothing but terror and carnage! So, who will survive the Main Street attack? There's only one way to find out...**

 **Anyway, keep the review up! :)**


	12. Break the bird

**Now to go back to the Main Street, as terrors from above rain down chaos.**

 **Review replay;**

 **WolfDragon - And to think it was all nice and peaceful a few chapters ago...**

 **darkwrap - I can understand, sometimes you don't people to know your actual name.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - That's gonna leave a mark...**

 **Ddragon21 - Well she is a powerful hybrid, you can afford to have a massive ego when your that powerful.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - Rest in peace Mr Masarni, you will always be remembered as the man who made Hammond's dream reality**

 **bryan mccloud - That's coming later on, we're still in the middle of a pterosaur attack, here! RUN FOR COVER!**

* * *

 _X Main Street..._

By now, most of the islands visitors had gathered within the Main Street, with attraction in the north closed down for no apparent reason, most people sat around waiting for any news. Some people on the other hand simply took the times to enjoy what attractions were still on, spending time within the Petting Zoo, or having a refreshing ice cream. But what they didn't know, was that trouble was on the wing...

Suddenly, up above, people began to hear the squawks and calls of pterosaurs flying above the Innovation Center, and towards them!

Instantly fear washed over everyone, adults and parents shielded their children away as the pterosaurs swooped down at them all. Crashing among people or swooping them up and drooping them, the pterosaurs attacked everything in sight.

Some dimorphodons swooped down into Winston's Steakhouse, eating meat right off the grill as people panicked away even crashing through glass. Even in the Petting Zoo, people tried desperately to defend both kids and baby dinosaurs, one pteranodon even tried to carry a baby triceratops by the back, but luckily, it proved too much to carry and the pteranodon was forced to drop it.

Among all the confusion, Owen and Claire made it at the back of the paddocks with Dave and Perry along side them. Straight away, Owen and Dave got out their guns, even in a situation like this, killing any pterosaur is best avoided, ACU are trained to deal with situation like these most of the time. But no of them ever wanted it to actually happen.

"Stay close!" ordered Owen as he and Dave lead Claire and Perry to find the others.

On the other side of the Main Street, Zara tried desperately to keep up with Jess, Gray and Zach among the panicking people.

"Don't run!" asked Zara trying to keep up.

"Do you want to die?" snapped Jess as the four made it in the middle of the Main Street.

None of them wanted this to be happening, this morning all was calm and beautiful, and now it's all chaos and panic. For Gray, Zach and Jess who had just got back after being lost in the Restricted Zone, it was like they had left the frying pan...and into the fire.

"Well don't just stand there-"

Suddenly, one pteranodon swooped up Zara in it's claws before fighting with another over her.

"ZARA!" called Jess in vein trying to keep up with her.

Screaming and struggling about, Zara managed to get herself out of the pteranodons grip. But being high above the ground, Zara was now falling straight down...right into the Mosasaur Lagoon.

Splashing down deep in the water, Zara tried to kick up as pteranodons dived in after her like giant gannets. One pteranodon manged to grab her by her left leg, and was now dunking her near the fence, dangling her like a doll.

Reaching the fence, Jess forced herself through in an attempt to get Zara back. Not wanting Jess to fall in as well, Gray and Zach held onto Jess so she could reach out to Zara.

"ZARA! GRAB MY HAND!" yelled Jess reaching out for Zara.

Just in time, Zara grabbed onto Jess hand as the mosasaur erupted from the water below. Still holding on to Zara, the pteranodon tried to fly up. But the mosasaur slammed it's jaws around the pteranodon and crunching off Zara's foot. Pulling back with all their force, the four were thrown back as the mosasaur splashed down into the water with the pteranodon still in it's jaw.

"Zara! It's okay! Your fine!" assured Jess.

"Well... most of her." admitted Zach pointing out what was missing.

With Jess and Zach helping her up, Zara could see that where her left foot was a few seconds ago, was now replaced with oozing blood and white bone. Her whole foot was gone, still in the jaws of the mosasaur.

"MY FOOT! My foot!" cried Zara as the other tried to get her somewhere safe.

On the other side of the Main Street, the other four joined ACU in controlling the situation. But with still no sign of her nephews, Claire climbed up into a fallen stand to get a better view. But with Claire leaving herself open for an attack, Owen, Dave and Perry focused on keeping any pterosaurs back.

Not far, the others managed to carry Zara over to a sheltered building. But even with everything going on around them, Jess's main focus was stopping Zara from loosing more blood, but that had caught unwanted attention.

Crashing down, the same pteranodon that had swooped Zara pecking at the group, wanting it's meal back. Almost instantly, Jess grabbed hold a broken pole and began wracking the pteranodon away defending the others, Jess was not going let any of them become bird food.

But just in time, Claire caught sight of Jess fending off the pteranodon with Zara, Gray and Zach behind her.

"It's them! They're corned!" yelled Claire catching Dave and Perry's attention.

Climbing up next to Claire, Dave caught sight of the pteranodon pecking the pole away, leaving the group defenseless.

"HELLLP!" cried Jess desperately, and it had been heard...

Fueled by rage, Dave yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Perry charged through the swarm of scared people and swooping pterosaurs. Both Claire and Owen look on in stunned amazement as Dave and Perry strike down every pterosaur that came out them. Even though he had run out of ammo, Dave began using his gun as a massive bat, smashing any pterosaur that came at him

Holding onto the Perry's claw, Dave threw Perry up as she stabbed her toe claw into a pteranodon. Using Perry as a leaping frame, Dave jumped from Perry as she crashed back down with the dead pterosaur. Slamming his gun on the pteranodons head, Dave lifted up from it's back, protecting the four.

"DIE! BIRD BRAIN!" yelled Dave in anger.

With all his force, Dave slammed the pteranodon right onto his knee, breaking it's back like a stick. Throwing off the dead pteranodon, Dave help up Jess as both hugged each other with more love than they ever had in their life.

Seeing the whole thing, Owen didn't know what to say. Dave just broke a pteranodons back! Something Owen himself thought he would never do.

But with his guard down, a dimorphodon swooped at Owen, knocking him down as he tried to keep it back as it snapped at his face. But to his shock, Claire suddenly wracked the dimorphodon off him with Owen's gun before firing every round at it.

Seeing the whole thing, the others couldn't believe what they even saw.

"Is that aunt Claire?!" asked Zach a bit confused.

Helping Owen back up, Claire was caught off guard as Owen pulled her in as he kissed her. Shocked even more, Perry dropped her mouth open in shock before Zara just about closed her jaw.

"Well it's about time..." admitted Dave.

Pulling herself away from Owen, Claire finally spotted Gray and Zach beside the other four.

"Gray! Zach! Jess!" screamed Claire running over relived that they're alive. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?"

"Claire! Snap out of it!" shouted Jess calming down Claire.

"Who's that?" asked Zach pointing to Owen.

Turning around, Claire noticed Owen behind her, just as confused by Claire's sudden attitude, it seemed more like Claire was another person.

"We work together." huffed Claire catching her breath back.

"You know, if your done. We really should run for our lives." advised Dave still holding onto Jess.

"Okay, come on." agreed Claire leading Gray and Zach with her.

Seeing Zara struggling to get up, Dave and Jess help her up onto Perry as Dave noticed her missing foot.

"Zara, your foot's gone!" noted Dave in shock.

"Took you long enough to notice." admitted Zara as Dave help her onto Perry.

With Zara now on Perry, the group made their way to the back of the paddocks. But Zara's still loosing blood, and no one has the medical care to treat it, and it would be too dangerous for her to be around here. Quickly, Jess brought over two ACU soldiers as the others tried to help stop the bleeding.

"Excuse me, Zara's had her foot bitten off." explained Jess to the ACU soldiers. "She needs immediate medical care!"

"Don't worry, we'll take her to the docks." assured one soldier. "She'll be safe there."

"Zara, listen to me." persuaded Jess as Zara tried to focus on Jess. "These guys are gonna take you to get help, and your gonna be fine."

"Okay... Zach! Gray!" called Zara to the two as the two soldiers helped her up. "Claire's lucky to have you guys..."

Appreciating Zara's words, Zach and Gray watched as Zara was taken to get medical care. At least she would be safe with them than here with pterosaurs swooping about.

With Zara now safe, the group went to find somewhere safe. But with the Main Street under attack, the only safe place now was the Control Room. Picking up her phone, Claire called Lowery as the others tried to find something to get them there.

"Lowery, I'm on way back to you." called Claire reaching Lowery.

" _That's a bad idea." explained Lowery. "The board assigned emergency ops to InGen's private security division. This guy, Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the Indominus."_

"What do you mean 'use the raptors'?" asked Claire loud, loud enough for the others to hear.

"WHAT?!" asked Dave and Perry in shock.

"Son of a BITCH!" growled Owen enraged by what he'd just heard.

But up ahead, the group could see a InGen helicopter fly over them towards the raptor paddock. Lowery wasn't kidding, with Mr Masarni dead. Hoskin has taken the chance to take over the situation, and to him, the raptors are the prefect weapon to use.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'." reminded Gray hiding behind Zach.

"Um...guys!" called Jess noticing something behind them.

The gate behind them was beginning to give way, everyone on the other side was trying to break through to get somewhere safe. But when they do, they'll run over the whole group.

"Get the others somewhere safe!" ordered Owen straight away.

Instantly, the group ran for a jeep in front of them. But while everyone tried to get in, Perry jumped onto the roof, digging her claws into the roof so that she doesn't fall off.

Just in time, Owen reversed the jeep into a corner as terrified people broke open the gate, stampeding past like a wave of water. Inside the jeep, everyone breathed a sign of relief, they had at least survived getting run over.

"Perry? You okay up there?" asked Dave banging on the roof.

"Still. Here." answered Perry catching her breath.

"Wait- she talks too?!" asked Zach shocked by another dinosaur talking.

"Told you." snapped Jess.

"Can we stay with you?" asked Gray with Claire assuming he meant her

"I am never leaving you as long as you live-"

"No, no, not you! Not you! Them!" both Gray and Zach interrupted pointing to Owen and Dave.

Looking at Owen and Dave, Claire did understand, she wasn't really best protection right now.

"Yeah, defiantly them." whispered Gray as the other calmed down.

"So what now?" asked Jess. "We stay here until everything's stopped?"

"Hoskin's gonna us the raptors to hunt the hybrid." reminded Owen. "Including Bob and Helen."

"But none of them stand a chance against the I-Rex!" protested Dave.

"Son. Daughter. Too young." added Perry from the roof, she really didn't want her kids facing the I-Rex.

"But- They took down the spinosaur years ago." reminded Jess.

"But they knew what they were facing." added Claire remembering that battle. "They don't know about the Indominus Rex, and it's designed to be better than them as well."

 _"Indominus Rex?"_ thought Jess. "So then the dinosaur we saw.. was a hybrid?"

"Yes." answered Claire no longer proud about it at all.

"Look, we'll explained later." assured Dave still relived to see Jess alive. "But right now, we gotta get to the raptor paddock."

By now, the crowd of scared visitors had left, allowing Owen to drive out of their hiding spot. But Owen was still thinking about Hoskin's plan, it was almost as if he wanted this to happen.

"I should have known." admitted Owen.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave confused by what Owen was saying.

"This morning, when we completed the raptors feeding regime." explained Owen remembering what Hoskin said. "Hoskin was talking about turning the raptors into..weapons, even Perry."

"What if...Hoskin wanted this to happen?" suggested Claire.

"It would explain why he's taken over." added Jess just noticing Claire's black eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"Um... Punishment..." answered Claire not wanting to tell Jess how she really got it.

But up above, Perry's thought were with her pack. The sooner they get there, the sooner they stop the whole pack from meeting their end...

* * *

 **Oh, now it's getting intense! So, what will the others make of Hoskins plan when they meet him. And now will Dave react when Jess reveals something his dad left behind for him.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	13. Gearing up

**Time to rejoin our raptor squad as they reluctantly prepare for the challenge ahead, while Dave and Jess spend a bit of time together..**

 **Review replay;**

 **Mickol93 - Well, I felt like doing something to Zara that didn't end with her dead.**

 **WolfDragon - They'd both be a raging force of fire!**

 **DragonBreeder123 - How about punch him? Rip his balls off? Tear his eyes out? Choke him on his own throat? Your choice...**

 **darkwrap - Yep, fat bastards gonna die a big, bloody, DEATH!**

 **Ddragon21 - Hold on to your butt!**

 **bryan mccloud - Blue wasn't the one who killed Hoskins, it was Delta, lol.**

* * *

 _X Raptor paddock..._

Night had finally descended on lonely, ruined island. The carnage of the I-Rex and pterosaur swarm had forced the many 20'000 people on the island to retreat to the docks for safety. But with Mr Masarni dead, Hoskin had taken the chance to take over the situation, and to him, the only way to stop all this... was to let loose the raptor pack.

Within their cages, all of the raptors hissed and barked as mercenaries strapped camera-collars onto their heads, a way for Hoskin to see what the raptors were seeing. But without Owen, Dave or Perry anywhere, all raptors had become more aggressive than ever, Even Bob was barking at any mercenary that came close to him, not because he didn't like it, because he was scared. Hearing Bob's scared barks for help, both Blue and Helen rattled their cages in rage, making sure Hoskins knew how much they hated him.

Keen to see his plan take shape, Hoskin stood in front of Delta who still hated Hoskin more than anything.

"Hey, right here!" taunted Hoskin clicking his fingers in front of Delta.

Without a second thought, Delta rattled her head restraint, trying to get at Hoskin, but this only made Hoskin chuckle in delight.

"She looks at what she wants..." admitted Barry against this plan completely. "Usually what she wants to _eat_."

But right then, the rest of the group drove on the scene with Perry still on the roof. But as Hoskin walked over to greet them as they got out of the car, Owen, Dave and Perry all wanted him dead!

"The mother hens have finally arr-"

Straight away, Owen socked Hoskin straight in the jaw without a second hesitation, almost knocking him over. But before Hoskin could do anything else, Dave took his chance to knee Hoskin right in the balls, before keeping Perry back from killing Hoskin.

"Woah!" admitted both Zach and Gray stunned.

"Get the hell out of here, and stay away from our animals!" threatened Owen becoming protective his animals.

"Unless you want Perry to go all mama bear on you." added Dave keeping Perry back.

"Hoskin, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" realized Claire standing for Owen and the whole raptor pack.

"Jesus..." growled Hoskins annoyed. "How many more people have to die, before this mission makes sense to you?"

"It's not a mission! It's a field test!" denied Barry joining the group.

"Leave. NOW!" roared Perry still trying to go at Hoskin.

"This is an InGen situation now." reminded Hoskin. "Okay, there are gonna be crew ships, that show up first light. Everybody is gonna get off this island, your gonna watch a news story tomorrow how you all saved live- No, better yet. How your _animals_ saved lives!"

"This isn't hero time, Hoskin!" reminded Jess. "People are already dead! The last thing we need to do is get even more people killed, right Dave?"

But both Dave and Owen were lost in their own thoughts. Jess was right, this wasn't time to go acting like a hero. But with the I-Rex still out there, and people already dead, they really had no other choice. Even if they hated the idea, setting the raptors out was possibly the only option left.

"It's crazy!" persuaded Barry. "They've never faced it before, there's no telling how they'll react!"

"Let's move it out!" ordered Hoskin to his mercenaries. "This is happening! With, or without you."

In the end though, both Owen and Dave had to go along with it. Whether they like it or not...

"If we do this, we do it _our_ way." agreed Owen finally.

 _X Few minutes later..._

Reluctantly, the group prepared the raptors for the hunt ahead. While Owen was debriefing the mercenaries on how the plan was going to play out. Dave took the time to fit Perry's camera - collar on. Even though Perry usually goes along with Dave's plans, this was one that she hated over her fossil.

"No. Like. This." growled Perry moving her head restraint about.

"Neither do I." agreed Dave understanding Perry's thoughts. "But we're out of ideas, this might be our only option. And your packs faces worse before."

"Not. Bob. Or Helen." reminded Perry not wanting them to face the I-Rex.

"Perry, I get it. They're your kids and you care about them." persuaded Dave. "But they're old enough now to take care of themselves, sometimes you gotta let people go for them to grow up."

Finally finished with Perry's camera - collar, Dave stepped back as Owen came back. Having finished debriefing the mercenaries, Owen wanted to make sure none of the raptors had their camera - collars on too tight, starting with Blue.

"Easy, easy Blue." eased Owen adjusting Blue's camera - collar. "You don't scare me."

"You really think this will work?" asked Dave seeing how much Owen was doubting this plan.

"I don't know." admitted Owen stepping back from Blue. "But it's worth a shot."

"Owen! Dave!" called Gray from outside the cage.

Turning back around, Owen and Dave caught sight of both Gray and Zach against the bar, looking into the cage, straight at the raptors.

"Are they safe?" asked Gray thinking the raptors were tamed.

"No, they're not." answered Owen understanding why Gray thought that. "They'll kill you if they had the chance."

"What about Perry?" asked Zach pointing at Perry.

"She's different." answered Dave quickly, he didn't want to explain anymore about why.

"So then, what are the others called?" questioned Zach looking at the other raptors.

"Well, we got Charlie." began Owen pointing to each raptor. "There's Echo, here's Delta. And those two are Bob and Helen, son and daughter of Blue and Perry."

"They're the Betas." explained Dave.

"So then, who are the Alphas?" asked Gray confused.

"Your looking at em, kid." hinted Owen proudly revealing him and Dave as the alphas.

"Dave!" called Claire joining the others. "I think you should have a word with Jess, she quite upset about Zara."

"About Zara?" wondered Dave. "But she's alive."

"She blaming what happened to Zara on herself." explained Claire just as confused as Dave.

"You alright on your own?" asked Dave to Owen.

Receiving an assuring nod, Dave made his way to find Jess with Claire leading the way, with Gray and Zach behind the two.

Underneath a tent, Jess remind sat down on the side, Her head down as she struggled to get over Zara's loss. Seeing how much Jess was upset, Dave could see that he needed to have a word with her.

"Hey, Jess." greeted Dave kneeling beside Jess.

"Hey..." whispered Jess quietly.

"Claire told me about Zara." revealed Dave to cheer her up. "Come on, you should be happy. Zara is alive."

"Not without losing her foot." reminded Jess grimly. "She's supposed to be getting married as well! What am I suppose to tell her fiance? 'Sorry about her foot, got eaten by a swimming dinosaur'?"

"Marine reptile actually." corrected Gray quietly. "Mosasaurs aren't related to dinosaurs-"

"Gray! Not now." snapped Zach getting Gray to stop talking.

"Um.. Claire, could you give me and Jess a few minutes alone?" asked Dave not trying to be rude, but this was something he and Jess needed to talk about alone.

"Sure..." agreed Claire leading Gray and Zach away.

Now alone, Dave lifted Jess's head until she was looking him in the eye. Without a second thought, Dave leaned in and kissed her with more love than he ever had for her before today. Pulling back, Jess didn't know what to say.

"You have no idea, what I've been through just to find you." whispered Dave still relived to be with Jess again.

"But, if I didn't sneak the other two away. Zara wouldn't be missing her foot." admitted Jess still upset about Zara.

"Hey, you saved her life." reminded Dave bringing up the fact Zara was still alive. "It's better than what happened to dad."

"Wha- What happened to him?" asked Jess seeing Dave becoming upset as he thought were of Sam.

"He didn't make it, Jess. He's gone." revealed Dave tearfully.

"Oh, Dave." whispered Jess hugging Dave as the two began to cry for Sam. "I am so sorry about your dad."

"I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to him..." added Dave wiping tears away from his eyes.

But there was something Jess knew that Dave didn't...

Reaching into her pocket, Jess brought out a voice recorder. That was something that caught Dave off guard, why would Jess even have a voice recorder.

"After, your mother died. Sam gave me this." explained Jess. "He said it was to be given to you when something like this happens, but we both hoped we would never have to give it to you. But now... now is the time to hear it."

And with that, Jess gently placed it into Dave's hand before walking off to join Claire and her nephews, leaving Dave alone. Turning it on, Dave spotted there was only one voice record, label: _For you, Son._

 _"Hey, Dave" greeted Sam's voice. "If you're hearing this... then the worst has happened to me. I know, your struggling to accept that I'm gone. But you are the bravest son a father could ever wish to have, I couldn't be more proud to say it. But every dad who truly loves his son... always leaves a parting gift. Place this voice recorder on the wall at the pack of the raptor paddock... You'll find something to remember me by, something I'm sure you'll find...useful."_

Carious but determined to find out what Sam meant, Dave made his way around to the back of the raptor paddock. And sure enough, among the dirt stained walls, a odd rectangle hole lead into the wall. Straight away, Dave realized that was where the voice recorder needed to go.

Carefully placing the voice recorder into the hole, Dave jumped back part of the wall split open, revealing something rather amazing...

Placed up like a set of clothes, Dave's eyes laid upon a dinosaur styled armor. A breastplate made of ankylosaur plating while both shoes had a set of metal velociraptor killing claws that could be brought out with the flick of the foot. Shoulder plates based off the the skull of a T-Rex while the rest of the armor shined white in the light, but that wasn't all Sam left behind.

Beside the armor, an large club styled like that of an ankylosaur tail rested beside a shield made from a triceratops skull. Both of them could easily do a lot of damage if Dave wanted to.

For Dave, there was nothing he could say. Even in death, Sam had provided a way of help for Dave to stop the I-Rex. And now, Dave had the means to take her on, and bring justice for her actions...

* * *

 **Trust me, when you imagine Dave's armor and weapons, they would make you think Dave was a dino-knight! It was just something I thought of when I was a a teenager, I had a wild imagination back then. :)**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	14. A promise

**So now the time has come to release the raptors, but there's something Dave has to ask Jess before anything happens.**

 **Also, I know you have all have been asking me to keep the raptors alive, but I'm sorry to say... One raptor, IS going to die. The only question is... who?**

 **Review replay;**

 **TaylorMan2274 - There's only one way to find out.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Talk about overkill...**

 **WolfDragon - Not really, you know Grimlock from Age of Extinction? Picture his shoulder armor on Dave, and then give him a triceratops skull for a shield and ankylosaur club for a sword-mace. That's what you'll get.**

 **Joey baldwin - Easy! I am only human, you know. But I will try to get the other chapters up as soon as possible.**

 **Mickol93 - Let's find out...**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I know the feeling, you just want to RIP THEIR SPINE OUT OF THEIR- I mean, just calmly correct them.**

 **draco5764 - I'm so sorry, but one is going to die.**

 **darkwrap - As primal as a human can get...**

 **Ddragon21 - But will that be enough?**

 **bryan mccloud - Well, she is the whole who _really_ hates Hoskins, so it's only fair she's the one who gets to kill him.**

* * *

 _X Raptor paddock..._

Now only 10 minutes until releasing the raptors, Owen had began to wonder where Dave had gone off to. He had last gone to talk to Jess when they last saw him, but now it's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Barry, have you seen Dave?" asked Owen as Barry began to ready his quad-bike.

"No sign of him." admitted Barry not to sure where Dave was either. "Maybe he's getting ready."

But just then, both Barry and Owen caught sight of Dave. Only now, Dave seemed more ready to face the I-Rex than ever...

Rather proudly, Dave made his way over to the stunned pair in his Dinosaur armor. His breastplate and shoulder-plates providing protection from any form of brute force while his ankylosaur club and triceratops shield gave him the means to go on the offensive. Even his boots were something to keep any eye out for, both had velociraptor shaped claws that could be flicked up to grip onto surfaces or cause damage.

"Where did you get that!" asked Owen impressed by Dave's new toys.

"Parting gift." answered Dave giving all the information he needed to.

"So, you ready to do this?" asked Barry getting on his quad bike.

"No." denied Dave. "There's something I have to do first."

And with that, Dave left Owen and Barry behind to find Jess. But both Barry and Owen had a good idea what Dave was planning on doing...finally proposing to Jess.

In an armored truck, Claire sat on the driving set holding her video screen. With Zach and Gray in the back, all she needed to do was keep them there while she watched the whole hunt take place. But as Jess made her way into the other side of the truck, Dave pulled her back out. There was something he had finally got around to asking Jess.

"Dave? What are you wearing?" asked Jess stunned by Dave's armor.

"Protection." answered Dave. "Listen, there something I need to ask you."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the hunt?" reminded Jess.

"That can wait for a minute." refused Dave, he really needed to ask Jess this.

Kneeling on one of his knees, Dave brought out a small box. Already, Jess began to think what Dave was going to do, but- surely Dave wouldn't be willing to do that? Would he?

"Jess Mistletoe." began Dave finding the right words to say. "From the very day I first meet you, you'd always been on my mind. And even when I was willing to just be friends, you stood by me not matter what. When I ended up coming here with a... talking raptor. You didn't back down, you stay by me. And there hasn't been one moment in my life, where I didn't wish to be with you, flying through dreams, or running through nightmares. So I have only one final thing to ask..."

And upon that, Dave opened up the box. There wasn't any words Jess could say, a golden ring, with a silver diamond resting ontop, with raptors claws wrapped in mistletoe engraved on it. By now, Jess couldn't contain her joy, he eyes pouring with tears of happiness and love.

"Will you do me the honor, of taking your hand in marriage?" Dave finally asked.

"SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!" shouted Claire hearing the whole thing and unable to contain her girly side.

Within seconds, Jess jumped on Dave, squeezing his breath out as she embrace him.

"YES!" cried Jess tearfully as Dave carefully placed the ring on her finger. "Just...come back alive."

"I promise." agreed Dave giving Jess one last kiss before getting back to join the others.

Brimming with joy, Jess hopped into the passenger side of the truck as Claire suddenly hugged Jess in delight, much to Jess's, Gray and Zach's confusion

"Um... are you okay aunt Claire?" asked Gray catching Claire's attention.

Realizing what she was doing, Claire calmed herself down as she focused back on her video screen. Although the other three were still confused by Claire habit of mode changes today.

Meanwhile, Owen had brought out the I-Rex track implant that the group had collected while out. Thanks to their sensitive senses of smell, the whole raptor pack will able to lock onto the I-Rex's scent as soon as the smell sweeps into their nostrils.

Carefully holding the tracking implant close to the raptors cages, Owen clicked his fingers giving the signal to hunt. It only took a few seconds until each raptor set their sights on tracking down the new smell, and soon, they caught a trail, and they hadn't even been let out yet.

Finally, Owen, Barry and Dave made their way onto their vehicles with the mercenaries in a truck behind them. Although no of them liked this plan at all, this was probably their only other option to stop the I-Rex.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Owen looking back at the two.

"Hope so..." answered Dave while Barry just gave a nod.

"RELEASE, THE RAPTORS!" ordered Owen giving the raptor feeder the signal.

As soon as the raptors saw their doors open, the whole pack shot out like racing horses. And with the whole group on the I-Rex's trail, the others zoomed off to keep up with them.

To Perry and the rest of the group, their training within the raptor paddock will be tested to very limit. And so far, they were doing well, blasting through the undergrowth almost as if they knew this island from top to bottom.

Five minutes into the hunt, and the rest of the group caught up with the pack within their sights. While the mercenary truck keeping distance behind the pack, Owen, Barry and Dave at least were able to travel right between the pack.

Years of research and bonds forged in time were finally paying off for the three men. With Barry at the back of the pack due to his quad-bike being too big, Dave and Owen were able to race right in the middle of the pack, and soon, both had raptors on both sides of them. Even Bob and Helen, who Perry ad been worrying about were beginning to show their strength, dodging fallen trees and racing along side their mother and father.

 _X Raptor paddock..._

Back in the truck, Claire and Jess watched the events unfold from the video screen, even Gray and Zach had opened up the window to the front to watch the hunt. And to be fair, all of them were just as caught into it as anyone watching... well... Jurassic Park.

"Your boyfriends are badass!" admitted Zach seeing both Owen and Dave riding along side the raptors.

And both Claire and Jess gave a small smile at Zach complement, their boyfriends certainly were badass. But then Claire realized what would soon to follow, stuff that Gray and Zach would certainly not like.

"You know what, you guys are too young for this." advised Claire about to close the window.

"What? No! No! No!" both Gray and Zach protested.

But Claire closed the small opening, at least she and Jess could cope with what could and will happen...

"Please! Can we watch?" asked Gray trying to open the window back up.

"No! Keep the window closed." refused Claire closing the window again.

"Ah... Some peace and quite." commented Jess getting comfortable watching the hunt.

 _X Not far away..._

But back with the hunt, Barry had notice something. The raptors were beginning to slow down, as if they were getting close to the I-Rex.

"They're slowing down!" called Barry seeing their change in speed.

"They got something." knew Owen.

"Get ready. They might of found her." radioed Dave to the mercenaries behind.

And sure enough, within a large clearing. The raptor pack came to stop, facing the undergrowth ahead of them.

Not taking any chances, the mercenaries set themselves up behind the cover of a fallen tree. With Barry and Owen joining them, Dave had taken up side by Perry. But while Helen was among her pack, Bob had stayed with Perry and Dave a few meters back from the pack, he still wasn't fully confident, something that Perry understood. Any creature wouldn't be confident when facing the I-Rex.

With the night air, the roar of the I-Rex called through the undergrowth. Causing everyone to go on full alert, even the raptors. Soon, the roar was followed by a set of thuds rumbling though the ground, slowly but surely getting closer. But while the raptors were beginning to show caution, the mercenaries were still fixed ahead of them, and had even began moving forward.

"No... stay back!" whispered Dave keeping them back in their spot.

None of them were prepared for what emerged from the trees...

Now Barry could finally see what had killed his close friend. With the raptors still fixed on it, Perry and Dave braced themselves as the creature of all nightmares made her presence known. The I-Rex had arrived...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So how will the raptors react to the I-Rex when she takes command? And will Perry turn on her own surrogate father? Only one way to find out...**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	15. Turned tables

**So the chapter we've all be hoping, or dreading has arrived... the raptors betrayal!**

 **Author note; For reason as well, I find that scene during the attack darkly funny, like you see one mercenary screaming weirdly from his camera being dragged off with a raptors tail in view. I don't why I find it funny, probably because I have a dark sense of humor**

 **Review replay;**

 **movielover48 - Well wait and see...**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Make that 'FAT, COCKHEAD, ASSHOLE IDIOT!'**

 **Joey baldwin - That's how long I usually write chapters, and be grateful, I used write even shorter chapters before this...**

 **Ddragon21 - Or how about the I-Rex's reaction to the armor?**

 **darkwrap - Trust me, it's gonna be very different from that...**

 **WolfDragon - 'So I, I bet my life, I bet my life on you!" lol!**

 **Mickol93 - Sorry, but one raptor is going to die.**

* * *

 _X Starting where we left off..._

The whole raptor pack didn't know what to think, the I-Rex was just as big as a T-Rex. Her blood red eyes piercing into everyone of them. While Blue and Helen stood their ground with the others, Bob was standing beside Perry and Dave a few meters back from the I-Rex, he was still looking to his mum for guidance.

But straight away, Dave felt like something was wrong. The pack should have the I-Rex by now, and in truth, so should have the I-Rex. It didn't seem right with both of them just staring down each other, so why weren't they fighting?

Slowly, the I-Rex lowered her head down to Blues level, but when everyone expected chaos to erupt, both did something shocking...

Both began barking and growling and apart from Perry and Bob, all the other raptors joined in. But this wasn't aggressive behavior at all, in fact, it sounded more like they talking... almost like when people chat.

But while the mercenaries kept their guns locked on the I-Rex, Barry had picked up on the same feeling Dave was getting. Something was terribly wrong...

"Something's wrong, they're communicating." whispered Barry as Owen listened in on them.

Then it hit Dave and Perry! Claire said she used Perry's DNA to give the I-rex a human mind, but doing so also made the I-rex something else, not only Perry's sister, but part raptor.

"Wait a minute..." realized Owen as the I-rex turned her attention to the mercenaries. "This wasn't a good idea."

"HUMAAANS!" called the I-rex shocking Barry and the mercenaries. "Yoouu talk how you arreee the ultimate predatoooor, able to chaange the wooorld arooound you. But wheeen yooou tuuurn from the hunteer to the huuunted, yooou arre NOTHING!"

And to everyone's shock, for a brief moment, the I-rex stood almost like a raptor. And the rest of pack had turned their attention from the I-rex... to Owen.

Rising his head, Owen realized what had happened. The I-Rex had become the new Alpha, usurping Owen and Dave from their position in the pack. Even Helen was eyeing Owen with predatory eyes, but Dave soon thought of something worrying. If the whole pack has sided with the I-Rex, than what's stopping Perry?

Turning his head worryingly, Dave soon locked eyes with Perry and Bob, but instead of same predatory gaze as the others, she seemed just as shocked. Perry couldn't even believe her whole pack who side with her deranged sister, and her daughter of all raptors.

" _No..."_ whispered Dave hoping Perry isn't thinking what the other raptors were.

Filled with fear, Dave began to creep back as Perry attempted to say something. But by now, the mercenaries had had enough.

"ENGAGE!" ordered one mercenary.

Within seconds, the place was engulfed in bullets and flames. Finding themselves caught in the firing line, the raptors shoot off into the undergrowth, even Perry had no choice but to run for cover with Bob as Dave dropped to the floor. But even in all this, Owen, Barry and Dave made sure not to hurt their raptors, all their efforts were on the I-rex.

But every bullet and round bounded of the I-Rex's skin like balls, all they seemed to do was piss me off. Preparing to attack, the I-rex was caught off guard as Dave threw his club at her face, stunning her long enough for one mercenary to get a clear shot. Bringing out bigger weaponry, one mercenary fired his rocket launcher at the I-rex, the rocket exploded near the I-rex, knocking her off her feet and setting the undergrowth around her on fire.

Not taking any chances, the I-rex retreated into the undergrowth. She wasn't looking for a fight away, she could just have her new allies to do it for her...

With no dinosaur in their sights, everyone emerged from their covers. Now they needed to be on full alert.

"Watch your six! Raptors got a new Alpha." reminded Owen keeping an eye for anything.

Picking his club up, Dave tried to keep himself together. To him, it was like Perry had just chosen a monster over him. But something was telling him that Perry hadn't, she just wouldn't do that!

"Dave! Are you alright?" checked Owen joining Dave.

"I actually don't know." admitted Dave not sure how he was.

Joining the rest of the group, Dave and Owen followed them through into the long grass. Even though they couldn't see the raptors or I-rex, they could hear their calls throughout the undergrowth. Almost like they were taking orders...

Then, everything turned into chaos.

One by one, mercenaries began falling prey to the raptors pack as they strike each one down like flies. With their camera - collar still recording, everyone watching the hunt from the control room could see each raptor picking the mercenaries off and dragging them into the undergrowth. But during all this, Perry and Bob remained away from the whole thing, Perry wasn't going to kill anyone just because her whole pack was as well, and Bob was too scared to get caught among the whole thing, he had also become separated from Perry, and was now trying to find Perry's scent.

In the mist of the confusion, Dave and Owen became separated from Barry and the others. With Owen aiming his gun at any movement, Dave held his sheild up for protection. Just then, the two spotted a tail raise up from the long grass, followed by a raptors head, it was Charlie.

But instead of attacking Owen and Dave, Charlie just stood where she was, almost confused about what she should actually do. She often follows Blue's lead, but with no sign of Blue, Charlie had to choose what to do on her own.

Suddenly, a rocket fired at Charlie, setting where she was alight and seemingly killing her. Caught off guard, Owen were knocked from the blast while Dave tried to sheild himself from the blast.

"CHARLIE!" called Owen hoping she was still alive.

But there was no replay, for Owen, it seemed like Owen had lost one his children...

"Owen! We gotta go!" reminded Dave knowing how Owen must be feeling.

Getting back on his feet, Owen kept close with Dave as they set off to find the others.

But not far, Barry had also become separated from the group. Now running for his life, all Barry had for defense was his pistol, and he didn't want to resort to killing his raptors.

Taking cover behind a log, Barry caught sight of the surviving mercenaries heading back to the Raptor Paddock, leaving him alone to deal with the pack.

Suddenly, Barry threw himself into the log just as Blue began to claw away the bark, trying to reach Barry. But Blue couldn't see who he was attacking, so with Barry shouting, all Blue thought was that Barry was another mercenary.

Hearing Barry's cries for help, Owen and Dave made their way back onto their motor-bikes. They needed to get Blue's attention away from Barry, even though he was still following the I-Rex's command, perhaps hearing their voices would draw him away.

"BLUE!" shouted Barry in one last attempt to get Blue to stop.

And amazingly, it worked. Stopping his attack, Blue peered into the hole he had clawed out. Almost trying to see if it was Barry he was actually attacking.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" called Owen catching Blue's attention.

"Time to go!" muttered Dave zooming off with Owen beside him.

With Blue now chasing Dave and Owen, Barry breathed in relief, he had escaped death... just about.

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

Back in the truck, Claire and Jess watched the whole thing, from the raptors turning on Owen and Dave, to the I-Rex's appearance.

"No, Perry wouldn't do that!" denied Jess hoping Perry hadn't turned on Dave.

"Well it looks like the other would." added Claire turning the video screen off.

"Is everybody dead?" asked Gray having opened the window again.

"No, no, no." lied Claire trying to assure Gray. "Everyone is fine."

"Don't lie to him!" snapped Zach seeing past Claire's lie.

"He's scared!" reminded Claire. "It's okay to lie when people are scared."

"No it's not!" corrected Jess knowing better. "That's how things get worse in the film!"

"I wanna go home." asked Gray not liking this situation.

"Oh, sweetheart. You will, I promise." assured Claire not lying this time. "Tomorrow, you will be home. And your mother will never let me see you again."

Suddenly, a bloody hand slammed against Claire's window. Straight away, Claire and Jess screamed in fear as Gray and Zach closed the door instantly. But this bloody hand was still alive, and determined to get the others out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" ordered the mercenary showing a lighter side to mercenaries as a whole.

Straight away, Claire began to start the engine whole Jess tired to find something to defend themselves with. In the back however, the mercenary had opened the back door, trying to warn Gray and Zach.

"QUICK, THEY'RE COMING!" the mercenary as Delta leaped onto his back.

With Delta digging her teeth into the mercenaries shoulder, Gray and Zach tried to keep back. But just in time, Claire managed to get the truck starting. Without a second thought, Claire drove the truck away from the paddock, leaving the mercenary to die at Delta's teeth. But the back door was still open, leaving room fro anything to get in.

"You two okay?" asked Jess opening up the window.

"We're fine!" assured Zach keeping Gray from falling out.

"Just hold on back there!" ordered Claire focused on driving.

But out of the darkness, Blue smashed through Claire's side of the window. With his snapping jaws just missing Claire's arms, Claire screamed in horror as Jess tired to stop Blue.

"NO, BLUE! NO!" screamed Jess elbowing Blue out of the window.

Tumbling back, Blue got back to his feet as Echo followed along side him, both eyeing Zach and Gray...

Seeing the two raptors gaining, Zach and Gray knew they needed to slow them down. If either of them got into the back, then they're both history. Carefully getting to their feet, Zach and Gray threw anything they could find at the raptors, canisters, boxes, anything that'll hurt the raptors would do. But Echo managed to avoid their attacks, and was now running right along side the truck.

"Must go faster! Must go faster!" encouraged Jess seeing Echo catching up.

Seeing Echo catching up as well, Claire slammed the truck into her, sending her crashing into the undergrowth. One raptors down, one more to go.

But now, Gray and Zach had run out of the things to throw at Blue. But then Gray found something that should work just as well, tasers!

Pulling one out, Gray and Zach tried to aim it at Blue, but none of them knew how to turn it on. So if they didn't turn it on fast, Blue would be getting a fast food take away.

"Turn it on!" panicked Gray not knowing what to do.

"I don't know how!" admitted Zach of all the moment he should know.

But just as Blue jumped at them, Zach finally managed to get the taser working. Holding it up like a spear, both Zach and Gray threw it at Blue, who for a a few seconds, looked like a walking fossil before crashing to the ground.

"What's going on back there?" asked Jess opening the window up.

"Did you see that?!" asked Zach impressed by what they just did.

"I can't wait to tell mum." admitted Gray excited to tell his mum about it.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" refused Claire straight away. "YOU CAN NOT TELL YOUR MOTHER THAT! EVER!"

Just then, Owen and Dave emerged from the undergrowth onto the road, now racing on both side of the truck.

"Where's Perry?" asked Jess not seeing any sign of her.

Sadly, Dave get Jess a sad no. He had to leave her, there was no telling if she was following the I-rex or not.

"We gotta get indoors!" called Owen to Claire. "Follow me!"

And with that, Owen and Dave lead the way back to safety with Claire following behind. But not far behind them, Blue, Echo and Delta had come to a stop. the I-rex had caught their scent, so now she was calling out a short cut for them to follow.

 _X Within the forest..._

Desperately, Perry called out for anyone. Her body hidden among the tall grass, not even her tail or head were above it, she didn't want to draw any attention. Now that the fighting had stopped, she could find Dave. But so far, there was no sign of him at all.

But right then, a weak growl caught her attention. Finding it's source, Perry caught sight of Charlie trapped under a fallen log. She had survived the rocket, but was now unable to get herself free.

"Hang. On." assured Perry trying to pull Charlie free.

But within the long grass, Bob had arrived. Although Perry was actually a few meters away, he couldn't see her at all. And neither could Helen, she had stayed behind in search of Charlie, and to kill any surviving people.

Just then, Helen caught sight of movement. Carefully, Helen prepared to strike at what she thought was a person. But Bob had also seem that same movement, and was now heading towards it, hoping to find her mum.

Seizing her chance, Helen pounced out of the grass at the moving object, her claws aiming to kill.

But to every raptors shock, she had not gone for what she thought it was. She had hit something else...

* * *

 **Oooh, so is Perry alive or not? Only one way to find out...**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	16. Everything we got!

**So now we finally see just who Helen had gone for, and the real reason for the I-rex's creation. This also goes down as they _longest_ chapter I have written!**

 **Review replay;**

 **darkwrap - Then hope your old feeling isn't right.**

 **edwardsandreas - No. At an angle like that, instant kill. But to be fair, there was a chance if the rocket had aimed a little off.**

 **Superduke1000 - Sorry to be the bearer of bad chapters...**

 **Mickol93 - Not Perry, but someone just as close.**

 **Ddragon21 - But she can't see that it's her mother, she just sees movement and thinks 'Kill it!'**

 **draco5764 - No, just Blue and Bob.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - If you said that when I first started this, I would yes. But...no, not anymore.**

* * *

 _X Continuing where we left off..._

Slowly turning to face Helen, Helen couldn't believe or want to believe what she had done. She hadn't killed Perry, she had only just got Charlie out from the under the log. But to all their shock, Helen's killing toe was now driving deep into Bob's neck!

"BOB! NO!" cried Perry as Bob fell to the ground.

Trying to keep Bob alive, Helen kept on nudging his head as Perry and Charlie joined the two. Sadly however, there was nothing any of them can do. Helen's killing toe had stabbed through Bob's windpipe, nothing can survive that, all they could do was give Bob a peaceful farewell, along side his family.

"I. Am. Sorry." gasped Helen talking for the very first time.

But when she was expecting a deserving punishment, Perry only gave Helen an assuring rub with her head. She knew Helen would never mean to do this to Bob, the real creature responsible for this was the I-rex.

With one final breath, Bob gave out one last true bark before fianlly giving in to his wounds. But for Perry, Helen and Charlie, as painful and heartbreaking as Bob's death was, this was what they all needed. To gain the will to stand up to the I-rex.

And within the night sky, the calls of the I-rex howled with the wind. From what they could make out, it sounded like the I-rex was heading for the Main Street. And if she was heading there, than the rest of the raptors were as well...

Traveling together, Perry, Helen and Charlie blasted off towards the Main Street. They needed to bring some sense to Blue and the others, otherwise they will all join Bob...

 _X Main Street..._

The once busy Main Street which has seen people gather together in their thousand, was now completely empty. It was as if the Main Street was now a ghost town, shops and windows smashed and broken from the pterosaur attack, and the floor stained in blood from those who had survived the attack... and those who were less fortunate.

Arriving outside the Innovation Center, Dave and Owen kept a close eye out for the I-Rex or any raptors while Claire and Jess helped out Gray and Zach. While Dave was trying to accept the fact that seeing Perry could get him killed, he was still focused on bringing an end to the I-rex.

"Where do we go now?" asked Jess not sure where to actually go now.

"Control Room! That way" pointed Claire leading the others towards it.

With Dave behind covering the group, Claire lead the others to the Control Room. But then she spotted something rather shocking, the whole lab had been evacuated, no people, no eggs, no thing. Just empty machines...

"They evacuated the lab." realized Claire stunned.

"Wait? What's in there?" wondered Jess carefully heading to an opened door.

"Jess! Stay behind me." ordered Dave putting himself and Owen at front.

Slowly and carefully, the whole group entered the the secret room. But what they saw was nothing that they had ever seen before...

Lined on the shelves, different animals remained in their cages, but there was nothing normal about these animals. One lizard had fur lining the top of it's back, and one axolotl even had a fin. There was even a two headed albino snake, at least 2 years old, most two headed snakes don't make to 6 months old.

But then Jess saw something else just as strange on a computer screen. Bringing the image up, Jess found what look liked a type of triceratops, but with dermal plate on it's back and a set of tail spikes, like those on a stegosaurus.

"Another hybrid?" wondered Zach as he, Dave and Claire joined Jess.

"The image has it labeled as 'Stegoceratops'." revealed Jess.

"Why didn't you make that?" asked Dave seeing the more suitable choice to the I-rex. "You could have avoided everything today!"

"I didn't even know this possible hybrid! Only the Indominus." explained Claire just as shocked.

Just then, a series of noises caught the groups attention. Gathering back together, everyone saw mercenaries carrying off crates of amber.

"Hang on! Where are you taking those!" demanded Jess.

 _"I'm afraid that above your pay grade Jessie."_ revealed Hoskin emerging from behind the shelves.

Not taking any chances, Dave and Owen brought their weapons. It seems Hoskin was hiding something more sinister behind all this.

"Where's Henry?" asked Claire wanting to see Dr Wu about this.

"Dr Wu, works for us now." answered Hoskin as Gray spotted an image of the I-rex pop up on the computer screen.

"That's not a real dinosaur." knew Gray as Hoskin spotted the I-rex image as well.

"No kid, it ain't." admitted Hoskin. "But somebodies gotta make sure this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a faction of that size. Deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology."

"The I-Rex." knew Owen.

"Exactly." added Hoskin. "A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen."

"No, she's not." denied Claire. "Sample P, I gave her Perry's DNA. She should have been just like her."

"Perry is a scaly dog, one that thinks to protect and help people. We needed the I-rex to think of one thing, kill." explained Hoskin revealing the reason behind the I-rex's aggression. "Sample P enabled the intelligence we needed, but we had to modify the aggression within Sample P, to give it the need to kill everything and anything."

"So then, the sibling. That's was all your fault!" realized Claire actually glad she wasn't the one responsible for the sibling's death.

"Survival of the fittest." reminded Hoskin admitting to causing that incident.

"No, dinosaurs aren't weapons!" refused Dave taking a stand. "You think you can control and mold them to anything you want because you made them, but you can't. You have his crazy thought you can control them, but in the end, your just as bad as Ranger!"

"Ranger was a psychopath! Blinded by power and delusional thought! _We're_ not." explained Hoskin "You see millions of years of evolution, what do we learn? Nature provides-"

Suddenly, a hiss signaled the arrival of Delta as she leaped between the group and Hoskin. Straight away, Owen and Dave put themselves in front of the others in defense, but instead of going for the group, Delta had her eyes on one person. Hoskin.

"Easy! EASY BOY!" begged Hoskin trying to calm Delta down.

But by now, he was a gibbering wreck. And after everything that happened today, Delta had all intent on killing Hoskin. Slowly, Hoskin held his shaking hand out, clicking it to try and calm Delta down. But what Hoskin didn't know, was that clicking didn't mean stop. It meant eat!

"Hey, we're on the same side! Right?" reminded Hoskin desperately now cornered by Delta. "I'm on your side!"

But without a second thought, Delta bite down onto Hoskin's hand, shaking it like a pit bull. Screaming in pain, Hoskin tried to get away. But with Delta distracted, the group made their escaped as Delta went for Hoskin's throat, spilling blood all over the place.

"Wait! This way!" pointed Claire leading back to the Control Room.

But Delta suddenly crashed through the glass, now done with Hoskin, her attention was on the others. But slipping on the floor, Delta struggled to get back up.

"RUN THE OTHER WAY! RUN THE OTHER WAY!" yelled Owen leading the other in the opposite direction.

Getting back to her feet, Delta shot off to catch the others. But as the group ran over the hologram spot, Gray quickly tuned the hologram on. Just in time, a dilophosaurus hologram sprung up, hissing it's frill as a threat display. Lucky, Delta took the hologram for an actual dilophosaurus, and began challenging the hologram as the group made their way out of the Innovation Center.

But just the group made it down the stairs, Blue blocked their path, and both Delta and Echo blocked any other escape routes. Not the group was at the mercy of the pack.

"So this is how it is, huh?" asked Owen ashamed that his raptors would do this.

"STOOOOP!" roared a familiar voice.

Turning their attention to its source, everyone caught sight of Perry, Helen and Charlie blasting past the motorbikes. And soon, all three kept the raptors back from the group, with Perry stopping Blue, Helen and Charlie focused on Echo and Delta.

Carefully, Dave held down his club as Perry turned her attention to him. Her eyes filled with hope and sadness.

"Perry, please!" begged Dave holding out his hand and also beginning to cry. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, we both care for each too much to do that. Please... come back to me..."

"I. Never. Left you." revealed Perry to Dave's joy.

But Blue and the others had left Owen, and were still being kept back from hurting the others.

"Blue! No!" snapped Perry trying to reason with him. "Raptors. Do not. Hurt. Family. I-Rex. Not raptor."

"Please, Dad!" begged Helen shocking the others by speaking. "Bob. Dead."

With those words, Helen brought heartache to the whole pack and everyone else. The one raptor that always brought joy and happiness to them all.. was gone.

"I-Rex. Trick us." persuaded Perry still. "We. Are not. Monsters."

Seeing a chance to help Perry out, Owen lowered his gun down as he reached out for Blue's camera - collar. Amazingly, Blue didn't try anything as Owen tore the camera - collar off, surprising everyone.

"I would never do anything to you, ever." reminded Owen seeing signs of care in Blue's eyes.

"How tooouching!" admitted the I-rex stomping into view. "But it alllways isss when it's your laaast wooords. Kill theeeem all."

But to her shock, Perry and Blue roared at her in defiance, along with every other raptor. Perry was right, they are not monster. Not now, not then, not EVER!

"Raptors! No! Follow! You!" declared Perry protecting everyone.

"Theeeen I'll kill yoooou ALLLL!" roared the I-rex enraged.

With a quick smash of her claws, the I-rex smashed Perry into the wall, seemingly killing her. Enraged, Blue let out a series of barks, commanding the raptors to attack the I-rex.

Joining in the attack, Owen and Dave brought out their weapons as they shoot and smashed at the I-rex while the raptors all swarmed on her like flies. But with no weapons, Claire and Jess lead the others into a building to keep them safe. However, even with this, Gray could see they needed more to stop the I-Rex.

"74... 15. We need more!" realized Gray.

"What?" asked Claire confused,

"Teeth! We need more teeth!" explained Gray.

But how were they meant to get more teeth? The only other dinosaur that should chance against the I-rex was... the very creature she was design to be better than.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Claire looking at Jess.

"I'm hoping your not, but yes." admitted Jess.

Quickly, Claire opened up an emergency box containing two flares. She and Jess needed to bring in the Tyrant King herself.

"You two stay here! We'll be right back." ordered Claire as she and Jess prepared to leave Gray and Zach.

"Where are you two going?!" yelled Zach confused.

"To bring in more teeth!" answered Jess set on what she and Claire were doing.

Running away from the battle, Claire and Jess made their way to paddock 9. But the battle was now going down hill...

With all her force, the I-rex whipped Helen into Dave like a ball. Both only just stopping themselves from falling into the Mosasaur lagoon, but they were the lucky ones. With surprising power, the I-rex shacked off the raptor pack, throwing them all over the place, and knocking them out. Knowing he couldn't stop her on his own, Owen tried to get to Gray and Zach. But the I-rex suddenly blocked his path, her claws our ready to slice him.

"HERE! YOU WALKING FOSSIL!" yelled Dave catching the I-rex's attention.

As Owen quickly joined Gray and Zach, the I-rex eyed Dave and Helen as the two readied themselves for round 2.

"Yoooou!" recognized the I-rex having seen Dave before.

"I am gonna make you pay for killing my dad." declared Dave pointing his club at the I-rex.

"Yoooour father was a weeeeeping, worthless roooodent!" taunted the I-rex circling Dave and Helen. "You shooould have seeen him as heee died. See him suuuuuffer, see him beeeg for hisss life as the missserable creeeature he waaas!"

"Not as miserable as you!" snapped Dave actually catching the I-rex off guard.

Enraged, the I-rex lunged for the two, but Dave and Helen dodged her attack. Attacking as one, Dave and Helen jumped onto the I-rex's back, with Dave digging his raptor boot claws into the I-rex's skin, Dave and Helen held nothing back as they slice and smashed at the I-Rex as she tried to shack them off.

Meanwhile, Claire and Jess rushed round to the back of paddock 9. They needed to open up paddock 9 to let out the one creature who's proven to be a true queen before, Rexy.

"Lowery! Are you still there?" called Claire through her walkie talkie.

 _"Hey, where are you?" called Lowery being the only one left in the Control Room._

"I need you to open up paddock 9!" ordered Claire as the two finally reached the back of paddock 9.

 _"Paddock 9? Are you kidding?!" questioned Lowery thinking Claire had gone insane._

"The raptors aren't enough!" explained Jess trying to convince Lowery to open it. "We need to let her out to even the odds!"

But fianlly, Claire had had enough of Lowery.

"Damn it, Lowery! For once in your life, BE A MAN!" yelled Claire finally snapping.

 _"...Why do you have to make it personal?" wondered Lowery convinced enough._

Finally, the gate to paddock 9 began to open up. Lighting up the flares, Claire and Jess gave on last look to each other. Normally, they would never do this, but with no other way to stop the I-rex. Letting out Rexy seems to be their final option.

"You really wanna do this?" asked Claire knowing about Jess's fear of T-Rexes.

"Always..." answered Jess putting her fear aside.

Then, out of the dark forest in front of them. Two eyes reflected off their flares, followed by the towering body of Rexy. Even now, she was still a force that demanded respect from everyone.

With her attention on the flares, Claire and Jess made a mad dash for the Main Street as Rexy chased after them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!" yelled Jess as Rexy roared at the two.

Back in the Main Street, even Helen and Dave was starting to fight a loosing battle. Grabbing Helen with her claw, the I-rex threw her against the wall, only inches from where Blue was starting to come back around.

Changing her tactics, the I-rex slammed her body against the building, knocking Dave off. Holding his shield up, Dave drove it into the I-Rex's claw as she tried to claw him. Roaring in pain, the I-rex threw Dave against the wall with disturbing force. If it wasn't for his armor, he would be dead. Weakly getting up, Dave tired to focus on the I-rex as she charged at him, but he was too exhausted to fight on, it seemed as if his time was up...

Suddenly, Claire and Jess threw their flares at the I-rex, grabbing her attention as Rexy smashed through the spinosaur skeleton. Letting out a might roar, Rexy sized up her opponent. Although the I-rex was created to be better than her, everyone was hoping they hadn't succeeded in doing so.

"Come on, Claire! We gotta go!" yelled Jess dragging Claire to safety.

"Sooo, you fiaaanly decided to cooome!" taunted the I-Rex as Rexy kept on roaring. "THERE CAAAN ONLY BE OOONE TYRANT KIIING!"

Trying to gather his strength again, Dave jumped onto Rexy back as she and I-Rex clashed together, jaws locked as the two tore into each others flesh. Lending a hand, Dave jumped up high above the I-Rex's head before slamming his club down on her. Stunned for a short period, Rexy Smashed her head into the I-Rex, causing her to crash into the buildings, but now the I-Rex was making her own comeback...

Using her claws as blades, the I-Rex slashed against Rexy's face, almost blinded her. With Rexy stunned, the I-rex clamped her jaws around Rexy's neck, throwing her into building and knocking Dave off. With Rexy down, the I-rex picked her back up before throwing into the building where Owen, Gray and Zach were hiding. Just in time all three got out as Rexy came crashing down on the building.

"RUUUN!" Yelled Claire desperately.

Making their way over to Claire and Jess the three watched as the I-Rex pinned down Rexy. Rexy couldn't fight on, she has been overwhelmed by the I-rex, and Dave was once again trying to get back up.

"Saaaay helllooo to Masarni fooor me!" asked the I-Rex prepared to finish Rexy off.

"TELL HIM YOURSELF!" roared a voice ahead.

Turning to face the source, everyone was caught in shock. From behind the building, Perry emerged, somehow driving Dave's motorbike! Right at the I-Rex!

Using Rexy as a ramp, Perry jumped onto the I-Rex as Dave's motorbikes crashed into the I-Rex's jaw, saving Rexy from being killed. Enraged, the I-rex crunched Dave's motorbike in half, fianlly snapping Dave to his limit.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Dave charging at the I-rex.

Using his boot claws as hooks, Dave jumped onto the I-Rex's face has he drove his hand into the I-rex's bad eye.

"You wreck my bike, I'LL TAKE YOUR EYE!" roared Dave.

With all his force, Dave ripped out the I-Rex's bad eye. Now blinded in one eye, the I-Rex sliced and snap about wildly at everything around her. But Rexy managed to get back up and clamp her jaw around the I-Rex. With all her remaining strength, Rexy threw her into a building as the rest of the raptor pack finally came around and began slashing at the I-rex legs, trying to get her down.

Jumping on Rexy's back once again, Dave used Rexy as a spring as he slammed his club at the I-Rex before Rexy joined in knocking her over to the Mosasaur Lagoon, finally forcing her on the ground. But even after being slashed by raptors, eyes torn out and knocked about by Rexy, the I-Rex was still able to get back up.

"YOOOOU WILL ALL DIIIIIE!" roared the I-rex defiantly.

But as soon as she said that, the mosasaur leaped out, clamping her jaw around the I-Rex's neck like a crocodile. Now the I-rex was done for...

"Just you." corrected Dave triumphantly.

Pulling the I-Rex with her, the mosasaur dragged the I-rex back into the water, to meet her watery grave. Splashing back in the lagoon, all anyone could hear was the I-rex terrified bellow as she finally vanished under the water.

Her short violent reign, was over...

"How's that for the _Jurassic World experience_?" asked Jess just as surprised as everyone else.

With the I-Rex finally dead, Rexy turned her attention to the raptor pack and Dave, all of which not sure how to make of this.

"Um...Thanks?" thanked Dave gasping for breathe.

Oddly, Rexy seemed to understand Dave's thanks and wandered off in the opposite direction. But the battle had taken a heavy toll on Dave, and he was starting to give way.

Unable to stay standing up, Dave collapsed on the floor. The last thing he could see was raptors and everyone rushing over trying to help him.

Then, light out...

* * *

 **What a way to go out! Dragged by a mosasaur! Coming up, the final chapter to our epic adventure. And to all our worries, this ending going to be very different from the film!**

 **So keep the final reviews up! And the final chapter will be up soon.**


	17. Rebuilding a future

**So the time has come to bring our story to end, and what better way to do that is with the beginning of a new start for Jurassic World! Sorry if the wedding isn't as accurate as it should be, I really don't know how wedding vows work!**

 **Review replay;**

 **Ddragon21 - I'm thinking they might actually go back to Site B for the sequel.**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Because I only just realized that when you brought it up.**

 **movielover48 - I'm actually gonna talk about that below.**

 **Transformers' BABY - He will be missed dearly...**

 **Dragonbreeder123 - Bitch got owned BIG TIME!**

 **draco5764 - Well, blue is a male in this faniction, but if I had to be honest... it would have to be Delta because she has that aggression you see more in males than females.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I've only just realized that, and I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to leave Blue out like that! But thank you for your thoughts.**

 **Mickol93 - "Victory, cannot be achieved without sacrifice" - Victor Reznov, Black Ops.**

 **WolfDragon - Trust me, no ones leaving the Island empty like that.**

 **Joey Baldwin - I am actually considering something like that, that I'll explain down below.**

* * *

 _X Dave's room..._

Slowly, Dave began to wake up, his body still aching from the I-Rex fight. Close by him Owen waited for him to wake up, with a few cloths to put on.

It had now been 3 weeks sense the death of the I-Rex, and while many people had tried to sue the company for the incident, things had began to take a bright turn for Jurassic World. Abandoning Isle Nublar had become an option, but there was one thing Claire was glad she was wrong about, people still find a dinosaur fascinating.

All across the world, people and started donation to bring Jurassic World back up for the sake of the dinosaurs that lived on the island. And although opening day was still sometime away, the future was looking bright for everyone.

But this wasn't without it's flaws. The governments across the world had now put a ban on creating genetic hybrid all together, although bringing back dinosaurs was still allowed. Although this had cause Dr Wu to disappear, everyone in Jurassic World were happy to accept that rule... no one wants a repeat of the I-rex.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." commented Owen helping Dave up.

"Owen?" groaned Dave sitting up.

But then Dave remembered someone that he could never forget, Perry.

"Where's Perry?!" asked Dave worried for what happened to her.

"Some people have to go." explained Owen sadly, but behind him, Perry pop up letting out a happy bark. "Luckily, some people have common sense."

"Perry!" called Dave as the two rubbed each others head together. "I never thought I'd be so glad to see you."

"Neither. Did. I." admitted Perry.

"You might want to get ready." hinted Owen throwing some cloths to Dave.

"For what?" asked Dave.

But only when he looked at the cloths did Dave realized what he needed to get ready for, they were wedding cloths. His wedding was today!

"OH SHIT!" realized Dave quickly getting ready.

 _X Few minutes later..._

Outside on the Main Street, people gathered together for Dave and Jess's wedding. Although most of the building were still being repaired, everyone was just happy they were still here. And today was the day they would celebrate how one love defied the odds...

Emerging out with everyone waiting for him, Dave walked down the aisle with Perry and Owen as his right hand men, although Owen had tried to offer his place as Dave's main man, it was actually Perry who was Dave's main man, Owen was only filling in for Sam. Luckily for Dave, Owen had provided a wedding outfit for him to wear...plus board shorts-shorts, it's central america! It's hot! And quite fashionable... to Owen.

Walking down the aisle, Dave caught sight of everyone who had survived the worse of the I-Rex attack. Although she lost her foot, Zara was more than happy to be here along side her own fiance. Lowery had still kept the Jurassic Park T-Shirt that he insisted on beside Vivian, despite her having a boyfriend. Barry had dressed up for the occasion, he had even managed to get the whole raptor pack to wear bow ties... well... apart from Helen and Charlie who had eaten theirs. Although they could easily kill everyone, Blue was finally starting to think before he acted and had kept the pack calm. And besides, none of them were interesting in food right now.

But what touched Dave the most, was that Gray and Zach were also here. Despite Claire thinking that they're mum will never let her see them again, their mum just grateful they had survived, and allowed them to go to Dave and Jess's wedding.

"Your dad would be proud of you." reminded Owen.

"I know his is." admitted Dave touched by Owen's words

Standing up from, Dave caught sight of the Vicar right next to Blue and Perry, although some of him was still scared of the two, Blue wasn't going to do anything frightening today, it was too good to do that. With Dave finally standing at front, all that remained was Jess herself to arrive. Turning around, Dave caught sight of the love of his life, looking more beautiful than ever...

With Claire walking beside her, Jess held her flowers tight as she walked up to join Dave. Her clear white dress shining under the tropical sun, and her eyes bright with love and joy at the sight of Dave finally alive.

Joining Dave's side, Jess looked forward as Claire joined Owen and Perry.

"Isn't that the dress your wore to our date?" asked Owen remembering the dress Jess is wearing.

"Sort of." admitted Claire. "Ain't those your board shorts?"

"Yep." answered Owen proudly.

"Jess Mistletoe and Dave Hanzul." began to Vicar still amazed and worried to be near two raptors. "Your love has fought through the toughest and most terrifying day of Jurassic World ever known, but your love didn't fall at all, instead it strengthened, bringing you both closer than you ever have. Jess Mistletoe, do you agree to take Dave Hanzul, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through awful, better and worse?"

"I do." agreed Jess proudly.

"Dave Hanzul." tuned the vicar. "Do you agree to take Jess Mistletoe, to be lawfully wedded wife, through awful better and worse?"

"I do." agreed Dave without a second thought.

"Than by my right, I officially declare you. Husband and Wife." declared the vicar. "You may now kiss the bride."

Straight away, Dave sweep Jess in his arms before kissing her with all his love. All around them, everyone erupted into cheers and clapping, even the raptors barked in joy and happiness.

 _X Half an hour later..._

With the wedding over, everyone soon gathered together in the Main Street. While their wasn't as many people as a few weeks ago, it was still as if Hammond's dreamed had survived the nightmare of the I-Rex, and had now created new beginnings.

Gathering together, Dave and Jess looked out over the Mosasaur lagoon as Perry, Blue, Owen and Claire joined the two.

"So what now?" asked Claire taking her first ever tequila

"What do you mean?" wondered Dave confused by what Claire was saying.

"What do we do now?" explained Claire bringing up the long term problem. "It's gonna be a struggle getting Jurassic World back on it's feet, and there are bound to be more people like Hoskin and Ranger out there."

"Yeah, there are." agreed Owen looking out over the mosasaur lagoon as well. "But we'll find a way."

"Life always finds a way..." added Jess remembering the words of a wise man.

"OWEN! DAVE!" called Barry driving to the group on his quad-bike. "We're needed!"

"Wha- What's wrong?" asked Dave not wanting to do anything busy today.

"ACU are stuck in the Control Room with Lowery and Vivian." explained Barry.

"Stuck? How?" wondered Jess confused by Barry's words.

But then a series of ground shaking footsteps caught their attention. Looking up, all of them caught sight of Rexy making her way onto the helicopter landing next on the Control Room. Even after picking up a whole new set of scars from the I-Rex and being quite old now, Rexy was still able to keep herself going, and had managed to send ACU running.

"Oh... I completely forgot about her." admitted Dave just remember that they had let Rexy out to stop the I-Rex.

"Come on, might as well get her back where she belongs." encouraged Owen leading the others to help ACU out.

"Jess, I swear. I'll only-"

"It's okay, I understand." assured Jess.

With a quick kiss, Dave ran off to join the others. But while Dave and Barry made their way onto their vehicles, Owen realized that he's motorbike had gone missing.

"Hang on, where's my bike?" asked Owen looking for it.

"Blue. Know." hinted Perry laughing as she headed off to join Dave and Barry.

Looking to find Blue, Owen caught sight of Blue accidentally crashing it into a building. Even though Perry was able to drive a motorbike... sort of. Blue was now trying to follow his wife's footsteps in doing so as well. But he had a long way to go until he could work out how to use it...

"Blue! Your a raptor. You can't drive!" reminded Owen pushing Blue off.

Finally getting on his motorbike, Owen zoomed off with the rest of the raptor pack as Jess and Claire watched them leave.

"Should we help them?" asked Jess thinking they might need help.

"...Maybe after I finish my tequila." admitted Claire starting to enjoy her tequila. "Besides, she does look pretty cool up there."

And to be fair, Claire was right. With the sun beaming down on her, Rexy looked over her kingdom as she let out a mighty roar, signaling the arrival of a brand new era for Jurassic World! And no matter what will happen, everyone will find a way.

Life will find a way...

* * *

 **And that is it, everyone! The end of Jurassic World: New era! So anyway, future thoughts;**

 **Well... I have been thinking about doing a little series on what happens after this. You know, different stuff happening, new people showing up, even celebrities coming on the island, even old facing showing up, or even going to Site B. So if you think i should do something like that then feel free to give me ideas.**

 **But.. I just want to say thank you all for supporting me during this fanfiction! And I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
